Guilty or Innocent? The Loss of a Life
by Chesscakecheese
Summary: Yogscast characters, school setting: Rythian/Echo (because I haven't seen it yet) with slight Kim/Ross (because I was asked) :) Rythian is accused of exploding an experiment; but is he actually to blame? Something sinister is lurking in the shadows.. Or someone. Drama, mystery, twists and lots of characters and events which may or may not be related... Rated T for topics mentioned
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**AN: First time writing something like this so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. Apologies for any spelling mistakes, especially of names; spellcheck doesn't like me atm... :)**

Rythian pulled his hood further over his head whilst simultaneously turning up the volume on his phone, drowning out the sounds of the crowd around him as he made his way through the busy school corridors. It was stupid, but the sound of his favourite band and the hood pulled tightly around his head made him feel better; even if he still caught the occasional people whispering and looking at him.

He continued walking through the crowd, dimly hearing the bell go for class through his headphones as people started to gather their bags. Rythian was always prepared though, already packed, already ready for lesson and halfway there. He was always ready for everything.

Perhaps that's why no one doubted the rumour about him.

Rythian's eyes narrowed slightly as he passed a certain group of people who looked at him unashamedly, quickening his pace slightly. A mixture of emotions were painted on their faces - anger, uncertainty... With just a touch of concern. It was really a beautiful picture as he walked past them, the group of people he had once thought were his friends.

Friends didn't turn their backs on their friends though so, really, they had never been his friends.

That's what he told himself every time he saw them, every time his chest ached, when he saw them and especially... Her. Out of all people she was the one who he'd have expected to believe him... Or even listen to him. Turns out she was the angriest of them all.

 _Then again..._ He reasoned to himself as he past them and felt their gazes pierce his back, she probably feels the most betrayed.

He angrily shook his head to himself, hunching his shoulders further as he opened the door to his class, shutting it behind him carefully and closing off the whispers and glares of the world. He was the one who was betrayed. They hadn't even listened to his side of the story. Not that he could tell them it anyway.

Sighing, he drew back his hoodie and pulled off his headphones, heading towards the back of the classroom. He was always first to his lessons, which meant he always got first pick of the desks. Once it had been used to save chairs around him for his friends... Now it was an escape to take the desk in the corner with only two chairs; one for him and one for his bag. No one cared - not even the teachers. Everyone was wary of him... he despised them all sometimes. The additional advantage was that the seat was right next to the window; this meant that those who looked towards him were half blinded, allowing him to remain half hidden by the shadows of the room.

Setting down his bag beside him, he collapsed heavily into the chair beside him, running a hand through his messy hair. He rarely took off his hoodie except for when he was alone but even his hair needed a break from the protection of the hoodie. He wanted to draw the scarf away from the lower half of his face too; but he never did that. Not even when he slept. The only time it was ever removed was to remove it and replace it with an identical clean scarf in the safety of his room; quickly and where no one could see him.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the door opening and the sound of laughter coming through the door. Hastily, Rythian pulled up his hoodie once more and turned his attention to his books, glancing occasionally up to see the various students enter, exchanging smiles and gossip. Stupid gossip. At least it wasn't about him - they wouldn't be smiling if it was.

When some of his former friends entered, however, he faced down and refused to look at them - he couldn't bear to see them laughing and chatting together without him. It was too painful. He could hear Lewis and Simon laughing at something Hannah had said whilst Kim made an innuendo that Duncan groaned at, causing Chris, Alex and Ross to laugh and further it. Thankfully some of the others weren't in this class, like Sjin and Sips; it was painful, they weren't his main friends, but there was a high majority of them in this class. Also, thankfully, Zoey wasn't in this class... Well, form. He could at least be thankful she also never took English or Science.

The bell rang again as the last of the students filled in, setting their books and pens on their desks as the door opened moments later to show a very over-enthusiastic teacher at the door.

"Good morning class!" He chuckled, not moving from the door.

"Good morning Mr Ridgedog!" The students muttered back, mostly not responding as it was a Monday morning; no one should be enthusiastic about a Monday morning. Rythian muttered a "morning" under his breath, not audible to hear but enough that he could claim he wasn't being rude.

"Now, class, I have some exciting news! We have a new student!" Ridgedog practically beamed at the class as they all shifted, looking at each other with raised eyebrows and craned necks towards the door. Rythian lifted his head slightly, glancing down again when Duncan turned around to check his reaction; Rythian saw him whisper something to Kim, who smacked him playfully on the arm but otherwise ignored him. She seemed remotely unimpressed by this piece of information.

"Yes, she has just transferred so I know you're all going to be very nice to..." Ridgedog trailed off, looking over his shoulder behind the door and his smile faltered slightly. "To... Um..." He trailed off as the class looked at him questioningly and his smile wavered as he turned back to the class. "It appears our new student has gotten a bit lost, so just stay here until I find her, okay?" He smiled before walking quickly out of the room, the door closing behind him.

Immediately the class burst into shouts of laughter and conversation as even Rythian chuckled slightly to himself. He soon wished he hadn't though, as he noticed Duncan staring at him again and this time he met his gaze, narrowing his eyes. Instantly Duncan turned away, noticing he had been caught watching, and began to chat to Kim, who was shaking her head to herself.

Unfortunately for Duncan, he didn't notice that Rythian could hear him as he no longer had his headphones on, alongside the fact the average noise level of the room had risen due to the other students talking about the mysterious missing new girl.

"So, Rythian is..." He began before being cut off from Kim.

"Seriously Duncan, drop it. We can see him if we want to!" Kim snapped at him, Hannah looking over in concern.

"I'm glad that you're keeping an eye on him Duncan, but you don't have to tell us every slight detail..." Hannah said gently, Kim nodding firmly in agreement.

Lewis looked up at this point before Duncan could answer, motioning for Duncan to wait for what he had to say. "I disagree. To be honest, every slight action Rythian takes is worth noting, seeing as he doesn't talk to anyone anymore. Every action he takes just confirms..."

"It doesn't confirm anything! I agree that it's likely but has he even admitted it yet?" Kim demanded to Lewis, looking at him angrily before her gaze met Simons and softened. "Simon...?" She asked, as everyone turned to look at the small ginger bearded guy. Rythian leaned back slightly to see his face, and he regretted it instantly. Simons face was torn and he spoke more quietly than the rest. If Rythian hadn't had all the practice of lip reading everyone from a distance over the last few months, he wouldn't have caught what Simon asked. He wished he hadn't.

Simon looked up sadly as he looked at Kim. "Has he denied it yet Duncan?" He asked softly. Lewis's face hardened at the tone of Simons voice as everyone looked away from his gaze. It was Lewis who answered him.

"No."

Simon simply nodded as the others looked away from him, giving Simon a chance to look directly across at Rythian. Rythian, who was looking at Simon and didn't narrow his eyes. How could he? Simon and Kim seemed to be the only ones to doubt his guilt, but they were never alone and too easily influenced by the others. Kim would eventually listen to Duncan or the trio, who were oblivious to the conversation as they had huddled together at the edge of the table watching Ross play a new game on his phone, and Simon would always listen to Lewis. At that moment through, no one was watching Simon or him for once. Rythian wanted to say sorry, for the pain he was putting them all through - but any apology would be interpreted as guilt, and he was not guilty. All of this flashed through his mind as Simon continued to look at him, silently begging him to do something. Rythian felt a moment of doubt pass through his mind. It had been months. Surely a small sign he was watching them, that he wasn't completely lost on them, would be alright?

Rythian did all he could. Just as Simon started to turn away, he gave a slight shake of his head. He saw Simons eyes widen as Rythjan looked away. It was all he could manage. It could be a warning to stay away... Or a denial of what had just been said about him. Did Simon know he could hear him? He glanced up again and saw Simon looking at him again; this time, Rythian looked away. He couldn't risk anything else. He was already beginning to regret his moment of weakness and promised himself he wouldn't let it happen again... Yet if Simon could just see... If only Rythian knew whether he could trust him...

"Why?" Simon asked loudly, still looking at Rythian. The room seemed to quiet slightly at the loud outburst as Rythian forced all his will power in looking down at the drawing in the notebook in front of him, knowing the others would be turning to Simon, confused.

"Why won't he deny it?" He demanded to the others, mainly Kim, looking back at Rythian. Rythian inwardly cursed himself for Simons reaction. This... He reminded himself as he saw anger start on Simons face... Was why you shouldn't talk to them. They're all too hurt. Kim opened her mouth to speak, but someone hushed the class at the front of the room as a tapping noise became increasingly louder. The class looked around, puzzled, some people automatically looking at Rythian, who merely sighed behind his scarf.

Rythian frowned as the class continued to turn to look towards him, and prepared to draw his hood further down his face when he realised they weren't watching him, for once. They were looking at the window behind him, which he now realised the tapping was coming from. He studied the faces of the people facing his direction. Everyone seemed shocked, some mouths open, some crinkled in disbelief. Kim's face looked torn between murderous and panicked. What made his mind up for Rythian though was the look on Ross, Alex and Chris's faces. The usually so upbeat and cocky trio of "Hat Films", as they called themselves, were completely silence and dumbstruck at the sight behind him. Alex's face, however, was in a slight grin of appreciation; whatever was behind Rythian was clearly impressive to him.

Even Rythian couldn't resist this. Hating himself for it, he turned around to see what was behind him; behind his scarf, his mouth dropped open. Outside, hanging onto a drainpipe with one hand and tapping on the glass with the other, was a student. Rythians' eyes widened as she motioned to him to open the window; in complete shock, Rythian stood up, ignoring the class as they muttered to themselves at his movement, and opened the window. The girl beamed at him.

"Hi! I'm Echo!" The girl called into the room cheerfully as the class remained silent. Looking back at Rythian, the girl smiled at him nervously as she sheepishly asked "...mind helping me get in?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**AN: Forgot to mention last chapter, reviews and messages are greatly appreciated! Just saying... :) hope you're enjoying! Bit more drama entering in this chapter...**

Rythian simply stared at the girl, Echo, as she glanced at the ground. "Not to rush you or anything but this is high up and I kind of want to get inside now... Please?" She added, a spark of worry in her eyes as she held onto the drainpipe and heard it creak slightly. Rythian was momentarily stunned; for a second he had thought he was looking at Kim, they looked so similar... Different styling of accessories though, and slightly different hair colour. Instantly, Rythian thrust his hand through the window, reaching out for her. She placed a hand in his and smiled uncertainly.

"You're strong enough to pull me up, right?" She questioned as Rythian smiled and nodded in response; not that she could see his smile. However, she seemed reassured and counted down before letting go of the drainpipe as Rythian pulled her towards the window, her other hand grabbing the windowsill as she hurled herself through the window, landing on Rythian awkwardly.

"Ouch!" Rythian complained as his head hit the floor, hard, as his hoodie flew off his head, revealing the upper half of his face. Echo leapt off him in concern, pulling him to his feet.

"I am so sorry, I thought there might have been a desk or something under the window..." She apologised, oblivious the the stares the class was giving them. Rythian, now used to it, recognised the uneasy feeling of being watched and realised he had broken character... Dramatically. He merely nodded to Echo as he sat back down in his place, pulled his hoodie back over his head and sitting down, leaving Echo to turn around and look at the class.

"Hi! I'm Echo!" She smiled happily as Kim gave a joking applause which the class joined in with. Echo gave a mock bow before making her way over to Kim as the class surrounded her, bubbling with questions.

"Mind telling us how you got on the side of the building...cousin?" Kim asked curiously as Echo paused in her introductions to the class. Kim frowned at the school tie that was far too small and thick around her neck and the wristbands on her wrists, which were banned in school. Echo had insisted on wearing her old uniform, despite the sixth form having special privileges to wear what they wanted.

"I was bored...cousin. Seriously Kim, I haven't even sat down yet, save me the lecture. Although you're usually right..." She admitted before smiling teasingly at Kim. The Hat Films trio exchanged excited glances. Cousins? This would be fun.

"Bit of a daredevil are we?" Alex asked suggestively as Echo turned to him.

"It depends; who's daring?" She asked in response, titling her head to one side in a questioning, yet obviously teasing manner. Alex laughed along with the majority of people as Chris and Ross whooped loudly.

"She put you in your place Smithy!" Ross yelled over the roaring of the class.

"She's a feisty one!" Chris added through gritted teeth.

"Feisty!" Alex shouted in agreement as Echo went slightly red whilst continuing to laugh as Kim facepalmed and Hannah shook her head slowly.

"Ignore them..." Hannah advised her as Echo nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. Echo glanced around at the class before noticing Rythian hadn't moved from his spot as the others started to question why Kim hadn't mentioned her cousin was transferring. Her smile faded slightly.

"What's his name?" She asked Kim as she motioned over her shoulder towards Rythian, Kim's smile disappeared.

"Ask him yourself." Duncan's voice was low and curt as he looked at Echo, who looked slightly taken back. She raised an eyebrow which Duncan mimicked as she looked over at Rythian, who had not looked up. Squaring her shoulders, she marched purposefully towards him as the class died down in noise. Rythian didn't look up until she was right by his desk, where it was impossible to ignore her.

"Hi! Thanks for helping me into here" Echo smiled at him as Rythian nodded as sign of welcome. She looked at him carefully, taking in his scruffy and dark clothing, the careful scarf around his face and hoodie around his head. "What's your name?" She asked politely, curiosity overcoming her as the guy in front of her paused, looking at her straight in the eyes. There was something off about him; she could sense some conflict behind those dark eyes of his as he took too long in considering an answer to what should have been a quick and simple response. Eventually, he took a pencil and wrote something on a piece of paper, holding it out to her when he was finished. Once Echo had taken the paper, he turned his head away and opened one of his books, starting to copy out some notes.

Completely bemused, Echo turned away and walked slowly back towards Kim and Hannah, who were waiting rather impatiently.

"So?" Duncan asked as Echo opened it carefully. Leaning behind her, Hannah read out:

 _Hello. I am Rythian. This is probably not a good time to know me and whilst I appreciate the introduction, it would be better if you stayed away from me. Duncan and co. will tell you why, I am sure._

 _P.S. Take care in climbing the drains; the ones near the gymnasium are badly rusted._

Everyone looked over at Rythian, who was working on his notes, ignoring the world. Lewis drew up a chair for Echo and Kim sighed heavily in relief.

"First contact in months; we're finally getting somewhere!" Kim smiled at the others, who were lost in thought.

"No, Kim, he's gone and admitted it! He said we would tell Echo why she shouldn't be talking to him! He knows what we think, he's basically telling us to tell her what happened!" Duncan declared, with mutters of agreement from Lewis and Hat Films whilst Simon shook his head.

"No, he's saying it so she doesn't end up being alone like him; he knows anyone in contact with him would be isolated from everyone else!" Hannah argued, Ross now nodding.

"To be fair, that does sound more like the Rythian we know..." Ross suggested, earning him a light hug from Kim which caused him to turn slightly pink.

"See? Rythian's always been thoughtful..." Kim said, speaking loudly over Alex's attempt to cut across her, "...and this proves he hasn't changed! This is evidence that he isn't guilty!"

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" Echo suddenly demanded loudly as everyone started, having almost entirely forgotten her existence. "I know I've only met you all..." She trailed off, checking the clock on the wall, "... For around 5 minutes but you seem like decent guys and so does this Rythian because he helped me through the window and it feels like there has been a major drama which I don't know about so would someone please care to enlighten me?!" Echo took a deep breath in, looking around at the faces around her as she calmed down. "Sorry, but I feel like I'm being excluded already..." She mumbled as the faces looked at her sympathetically whilst Lewis looked over at Rythian anxiously.

"Okay... But don't go shouting this around, alright?" Lewis whispered as everyone huddled in to hear him. Rythian closed his eyes from where he sat. He had recognised the look that happened when Lewis recounter this story twice, word for word, in the boys toilets across the month. He knew exactly how it started.

Rythjan smiled wryly to himself as he plugged in his headphones and mouthed the words under his scarf as Lewis spoke in a low voice.

"Rythian practically killed a teacher."

Echo's eyes widened as Lewis nodded earnestly.

"He was staying behind school without permission, and he blew up one of the science labs and placed the teacher in a coma. However, there's no evidence and he's neither admitted or denied it. The school and police have listed him a suspect but until they have more evidence or Rythian says what happened, they don't have much to go on." Lewis said this all in a hushed voice. Duncan cleared his throat.

"It therefore came as a bit of a surprise when Rythian started to ignore us. We asked him what had happened but he refused to talk to anyone. I..." Duncan hesitated before Hannah took over.

"Duncan, being his idiotic self, decided to force Rythian to talk to him by accusing him of being guilty, hoping to provoke him into defending himself." Hannah said reluctantly as Hat Films tutted at Duncan.

"Wasn't the best of plans, mate" Chris stated as Alex nodded in agreement.

"It had the opposite effect; everyone believed Duncan, seeing as he was one of Rythian's close friends." Ross said, looking over at Duncan kindly as he put his head in his hands.

"I isolated Rythian..." Duncan mumbled to himself, Kim patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"However, this also suggested something to us..." Lewis said as Duncan looked up at him. "If Rythian wasn't talking to us, nor denying the accusations..." Lewis continued, looking expectantly at Simon. Simon however, remained silent.

"...then maybe there was some truth behind it?" Echo guessed, Hannah looking at her in surprise.

Echo pondered for a moment before she smiled. "So basically the only way to prove Rythian is innocent or guilty is by evidence or an explanation from him?" She asked, the others nodding in agreement. Kim instantly froze.

"Whatever you are planning on doing Echo, don't." Kim warned, her voice suddenly low and threatening. Everyone looked at her in surprise as Echo faltered momentarily.

"I'm not going to..." Echo began before Kim cut across her.

"Stop scheming and let us in on it. If it's to help Rythian then I might actually agree with you for once." Kim said stubbornly, folding her arms at the same time as a Echo did, both girls glaring at each other.

Simon smiled for the first time in Echo's presence. "They really are cousins... Although they could be twins..." He said thoughtfully as Echo made a noise of disagreement at the thought, Kim staying silent.

"Fine, how about this: I'm staying at your house anyway Kim so I'll befriend Rythian, write down everything he says, tell you and keep everyone up to date and we'll figure out if he is guilty or not!"

The others looked at each over, confused. Only Simon spoke up, asking hopefully "How are you going to befriend him?" Echo frowned thoughtfully... It was clear Rythian kept himself isolated and wouldn't talk to her...

Immediately upon saying this Ridgedog burst back into the classroom. An idea sprung to Echo's mind as she immediately stood up.

"Sorry sir, I got lost and another student guided me to this room. I don't know their name though." She said loudly as the whole class went silent, Ridgedog visibly relaxing.

"No matter, so long as you're here! I'm assuming you've made introductions already?" Ridgedog asked as Echo nodded earnestly.

"Splendid! Well, seeing as you're new, why don't you go on ahead and choose where you'd like to sit!" Ridgedog beamed, as Echo turned around to face the class. Marching past Kim and he others, she made her way over to Rythian's desk, turning around to face the class and Ridgedogs' shocked faces.

"I'd like to sit here please."


	3. Chapter 3: Another Friend?

**AN: You know, I'm starting to wonder if I should be writing at the top or the bottom of these chapters...**

Rythian looked up to see the new girl, Echo, standing in front of him and facing the class. Instantly, he drew out his headphones and watched bewildered as she promptly moved his bag onto the floor beside him and sat herself down, looking at Ridgedog expectantly. He looked very concerned and the class was a picture of shock. Rythian would have laughed if he had any idea what was going on.

"Are you sure you want to sit there Echo? Wouldn't you prefer to sit with your... Um... Relative?" Ridgedog asked hesitantly as Kim smiled her 'I-am-going-to-kill-you' smile at Echo and Rythian. Rythian forced himself not to shudder and looked at Echo in utter confusion.

Echo pulled a face. "No sir; she smells." She said simply, causing the class to erupt into laughter and become momentarily distracted as Echo pulled out her pencil case and notebook, setting them neatly on her desk and looking up expectantly at Ridgedog, who visibly faltered and gave up, turning his attention to the board.

"I know we have lost half the lesson, but still. Some important notices..."

As Rythian pulled his books towards him, which Echo noted was curiously on the same page as when she had introduced herself, she reached out and put a hand on it. He looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm really sorry to ask this, but could I see that? I don't think I have that science book..." She explained, smiling at him. Rythian didn't know how to respond and simply let go of the book, watching as Echo placed it evenly between them.

"Thanks!" She said happily and, checking it was the right edition, immediately starting to take notes on the title and subjects in contained. A quick glance at Rythian told her he was still watching her. She ignored him, however, and eventually he turned his attention to the board. After a few minutes, however, she realised that Rythian was merely writing in a notebook just to the right of his book, making hand gestures to himself. Echo stared at him until Rythian was forced to turn his attention to her.

"You should really be paying attention to the board or something..." Rythian whispered in a low voice as Echo started slightly. She hadn't expected his voice to be so... Interesting.

"Hypocrite." She whispered back, causing the fabric on the lower half of his face to crease slightly; Echo guessed he was smiling so she grinned at him, nodding towards his notebook. She vaguely heard Ridgedog insist on a science quiz on modules, which caused a series of groans from the class.

Instantly the crease went and Rythian closed his notebook, placing it carefully into his bag as he opened his workbook. Echo's eyes widened as the level of detail in his notes; her attention was drawn to a certain heading when Rythian tapped it with the end of his pencil. It read, in very elegant handwriting, Modules.

Echo looked at him, stunned. "Why have you already done the quiz?" She asked in a demanding tone. Rythian raised his eyebrow at her and pointedly looked at the board, where Ridgedog was just finishing off the questions and instructing everyone to finish the answers in silence.

Echo was not put off however, reaching into her bag and taking out a small notepad. Instantly, she began to write on it, Rythian desperately trying to ignore her as he read through the questions on the board, double checking them with the answers he already knew were right.

A small cough drew his attention as a notepad came into his view. Wordlessly, Rythian pulled it over to him and read what was there.

 _You know, I don't think normal people would have written the answers in advance to the questions being asked._

Rythian smiled to himself slightly as he decided whether or not to reply. However, Echo was impatiently tapping her pencil and Rythian knew she wouldn't work unless he replied. He took the pencil from her and wrote a few words before passing it back to Echo. Echo read it eagerly, her face falling slightly as she saw what was written there.

 _I never claimed to be normal. Also you are impatient and should be taking notes; Ridgedog always uses the questions from the book for anything he does so if you miss a lesson it's easy to catch up... Or get ahead._

Echo frowned in annoyance. Scrawling back a quick reply, she thrust it at Rythian before sulking, starting to answer the questions from the book. Rythian hadn't meant to reply again but glancing at the reply made him chuckle slightly, causing Echo to look up in surprise.

 _You sound like Kim. No fun._

Instead of writing something and passing it back, Rythian decided to put it in the centre of them first, allowing them to write without having to pass it between them. He was curious to why she had chosen to sit next to him; surely Lewis had told her the rumours? He had put his headphones on and lost himself in the music until the point where Echo had sat next to him.

 _You look like Kim. She never mentioned a twin. The others would have teased her if she had._

Echo frowned slightly, trying to keep her smile in place. It seemed she wouldn't just be learning information about Rythian. Her pencil snapped and she frowned at it before Rythian carefully placed his pencil next to her; instantly, Echo picked it up and continued writing.

 _Cousins, actually. And I'm nothing like her._

 _Shame. I think Kim is great._

Echo narrowly avoided widening her eyes at Rythian's response, writing back as neutrally as she could manage, trying to seem uninterested and writing short replies.

 _Well, she is a pain._

 _She is a pain to those who she values as her friend; you should feel honoured. I'm sorry, is there a point to this conversation?_

Rythian had grown slightly impatient with her short replies. Why was she doing this?

 _What do you mean?_

 _Well, you intentionally sat next to me and now you're talking about random topics. I can't help wonder what the point of this actually is._

 _I believe it's called "socialising" :)_

 _Oh no, you use those emojis too? Kim uses them all the time..._

 _It displays my emotions :( you have upset me therefore I am sad :'(_

 _I apologise wholeheartedly. Please either make your point or turn you attention back to the board. I won't reply unless you do one of the two._

Echo paused before sighing. She drew the pad away from Rythian, taking her time and writing a lengthy paragraph. When she finally finished, she pushed it back in the middle, leaving the pencil slightly above her wave of writing.

 _Kim and I... Don't get on too well. Well enough on public to not make a scene but... She treats me like a child and she and I can be very stubborn. I'm more the adventurous type, a free spirit :S however, one of the guys (Lewis, I think?) mentioned you and some story and one look on Kim's stubborn face sent me over the edge. I don't want to talk to them or her, and I don't care for any stupid stories. You're the only one here who seems willing to not treat me like a new person, so therefore I am sitting with you and you are stuck with me forever. Yay for you :P_

Rythian resisted the urge to slam his head onto the desk. She was going to stay with him? That was impossible, he needed to stay on his own in class and especially outside of it. Even now he could feel himself opening up to this person... Arguably though, she was new and if she didn't like Kim or the others he was in no danger of saying anything she might say to them...

 _I'm apologise in advance for this but... You can't sit with me. Or be friends with me. I'm not very well liked and people will hate you for it. So please do yourself a favour and don't associate yourself with me. Also... Maybe give Lewis and the others another chance. They are great guys... they can just be... Seriously misled at times._

Echo mentally clapped. Already, a clue!

 _What do you mean by 'seriously misled'?_

 _Look, it doesn't matter. Please just leave me alone, alright? I know I'm being rude but it's for your own good. Ask Ridgedog next lesson to change places, he won't question it. You could sit with Kim and the others, I promise you that within school they're reasonably sane people._

Echo seemed to really consider his words and Rythian felt a stab of relief along with regret. It was so nice talking to someone who believed he was innocent... But he couldn't drag her into this. She had only just got here after all, and impressions were a key part of making new friends. He should know. He watched as she wrote something down before passing it back, holding onto the pencil. When Rythian motioned for it, she shook her head, motioning to the pad. Confused, Rythian read the words and felt his shoulders sag.

 _Fine, a compromise. I'll be all nice to Kim and the others and I'll leave you alone outside of learning time... BUT I still get to sit next to you. You're a very interesting character after all!_

 _P.S. Holding your pencil hostage until you nod in agreement. 0:)_

Rythian sighed, shaking his head at Echo. She frowned and then grinned, sticking out her tongue and edging the pencil slowly towards it. Rythian's eyes widened. She wouldn't...

Echo smiled as Rythian frantically nodded, motioning for his pencil back. Echo stuck her tongue back in her mouth before allowing Rythian to snatch it from her, looking at her as she continued to smile sweetly. He wrote something down on it before passing it back to her, keeping his pencil and drawing his hoodie over his head again, studying his workbook.

Echo realised he wasn't going to reply and was momentarily worried that she had taken it a step too far. However, she smiled as she saw the words written beneath her last line, and was content of having made a good enough start to this mysterious character and their road to friendship to direct her attention back to the board:

 _You really do remind me of Kim._


	4. Chapter 4: More People

**AN: So I've already had load of views which I wasn't expecting and a review so I've decided if you're nice enough to leave a review then I'll be nice enough to reply! :)**

 **Honeydew's Long Lost Sister: I have special plans for the use of Echosounds and Nanosounds, you'll see soon enough :P FiZo wasn't planned, but I will try and slip it in here and there... I have a few ideas I want to get out first :) Rythian and all the characters are your average insane school sixth formers... With a few extra hobbies here and there (read below!) - and everything else will be revealed in time... Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **To other viewers, enjoy the chapter!**

Echo was surprised when the bell rang; it had seemed like so little time had passed. She had been about to ask Rythian where they went next but a glance to her side showed Rythian already packed and out of his seat, hoodie and headphones in, as he walked past her; leaving the classroom before Ridgedog had fully dismissed them. Echo watched as Ridgedog narrowed his eyes slightly at Rythian's back before turning back to the class with a wide smile.

"Homework! Complete the questions!" He spoke calmly as he packed up the sheets of paper and hurriedly left the room. The class gave a collective sigh as they picked up their bags and headed towards the door. Echo hurriedly packed up her things before quickly walking over towards Kim, who was waiting for her.

"Hey... You alright?" Kim asked quietly as they lagged behind the others, letting them joke and laugh in front of them. Echo rolled her eyes at them.

"I'm just happy you didn't tell them." Echo whispered back as Kim looked at her with an odd expression.

"Just saying, I'd be perfectly happy to let everyone know we're secretly twins..." Kim began before being hushed violently by Echo as she glanced around worriedly.

"Shush! And no offence, I need some time to settle in and just... You know... Deal with this..." Echo mumbled, turning her head away from Kim's kind gaze. Finding out you had a twin after 18 or so years... Kim had taken it remarkably well, but Echo was still struggling. Her mother had been in an accident and... Well... In the will, she had left an address and the name of a person who she said would look after her; her father. Echo had almost died of fright when Kim and her dad, people she had never known had existed, had opened the door to her new home; she thought she was hallucinating at first. Yet whilst Kim had gained a twin... Echo had still lost a mother.

"Hey Echo! Kim! Come sit over here with us!" A voice shook Echo out of her thoughts as Alex motioned widely from two double doors where Echo had subconsciously been following Kim towards. Echo put on a smile and followed Alex into a large room, which she assumed was the common room. She felt slightly relieved when she only saw a few members of the group; it seemed quite a few were missing and she had felt a little overwhelmed with meeting a lot of them in form at one go.

"Here, Echo, sit here." Kim nudged Alex and Ross off the sofa they were sitting on and sat down, dragging Echo with her. Ross sighed loudly.

"Alex, why do we let her boss us around so much again?" He asked in a sad voice as Alex patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. Alex turned his eyes mockingly to Echo, widening them as Kim laughed.

"How ever do you manage being related to her?" He asked Echo, unable to keep the grin from forming on his face. Echo smiled sweetly, wrapping one arm around Kim's shoulder.

"Because I am ten times worse than Kim; Kim is too much of a goody two shoes." She laughed as some faces erupted into shock and confusion at her comment.

"Er, have you met Kim?" Duncan asked as Alex and Ross sat down beside him, nodding in agreement before he said anything.

"She basically whipped Hat Films and Duncan into shape..." Echo turned at a voice behind her as a pale faced and noticeably bald teenager grinned at her. Next to him was another guy with a curly moustache, with notably more hair, who also smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Echo!" She grinned as the two individuals made there way round, extending the circle they were in.

"Echo, huh? Like an ECHO echo echo..." The guy chortled at his own joke as Echo tried to maintain the smile on her face.

"Yeah, well it turns out I was named that for a stupid reason so..." She laughed as Kim looked at her with a hint of regret. No one seemed to notice however as the guy finished laughing.

"I'm Sips; that curly haired moustache guy next to me is Sjin; we're your resident Business experts" he said, only half joking. Echo laughed.

"Okay, so you're the business freaks, got it. Anyone else a got a speciality?" She laughed as she looked around at the others. Lewis smiled.

"Well, Simon is an expert in Geography; he's President of the Diggy Diggy Hole club, which is where he is now, monitoring the year 7s." Lewis chuckled slightly as Echo made a mental note of this.

"Sjin and Sips are Business, Hannah does History although she does Art club too, hence why she's not here, the Hat Film trio all do Tech and Design..." He trailed off, thinking hard. "Duncan is fantastic at science; doesn't really need to be in lessons to be honest."

Duncan smiled modestly at the compliment. "Yeah I'm pretty much top in the class..." He said smugly, ducking as Kim tried to hit him.

"Yeah, and he's a right prat about it. Him and Rythian used to be lab partners..." Kim said happily before suddenly realising what she had said. Suddenly Duncan was glaring at her and Lewis was looking deeply unhappy.

"So, Lewis, what's your speciality?" Echo asked quickly, eager to take the attention off Kim. Lewis turned, distracted and hesitated.

"I'm more of an all rounder kind of guy..." He explained, Echo nodding. One of those types who was just good at everything. No wonder he was seemingly the leader of the group.

Suddenly a figure ran into the room, scanning it quickly before heading over to them. He was wearing a dinosaur hoodie and looked incredibly flustered, pointing at Sjin and Sips frantically and making hand gestures.

"Calm down Teep! Slower, I can't understand you when you talk that fast!" Lewis complained as Teep gave him a sarcastic look and began signing again, slower. Echo watched in amazement as Lewis slowly deciphered the sign language.

"Alright... Sips and Sjin, someone is asking, no, looking for you..." Lewis said slowly as Teep first shook his head and then nodded. Duncan rolled his eyes slightly.

"Where's Zoey when you need her..." Duncan mumbled as Sjin and Sips watched in amusement as Lewis struggled to get the last name, Teep signing extra slowly. Kim and Echo giggled, causing Alex to catch their eyes and exaggerated a mocking look of disapproval towards them.

"No... Teep I'm so sorry, I can't get the last name!" Lewis looked over in despair at Sjin and Sips. "A teacher is on the warpath for you, any idea who it would be?"

Sjin and Sips shrugged. "Loads of options really..." Sjin grinned cheekily as Lewis facepalmed, turning back to Teep, who was motioning to his head. Something inside Echo's brain suddenly clicked.

"Hey... Teep?" She asked as the boy turned towards her, puzzled as he failed to recognise her. "Do you mean 'head' teacher?" She asked, motioning to her head. Teep nodded frantically, clapping his hands together as Sips and Sjin turned an unnatural shade of green.

"Does he know we are here?!" Sips asked Teep quickly, picking up his bag as Teep nodded. "Well, Echo, it was lovely meeting you but Sjin and I have got to run."

"Literally!" Sjin added, waving a quick goodbye as the pair ran past the double doors and out through a fire escape. Echo and Kim burst out into laughter as Teep sat down on the floor, shaking his head slowly at Lewis.


	5. Chapter 5: Keeping Secrets

Once Sjin and Sips were out of sight, Lewis scowled. "Okay, Teep! I am trying my best to learn, which is more than what this miserable lot are doing!" Teep nodded in agreement as Ross looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry mate, I'm not good with languages... Not even English!" He joked, causing another wave of laughter to emit from the group. Noticing Echo again, Teep stood up and held out a hand to her, titling his head questioningly.

"Echo." She smiled at Teep as he nodded, motioning to her and Kim and signing something. When Kim and Echo looked at him in confusion, he glanced back at Lewis, who was having a deep conversation with Duncan. Teep sighed and motioned for pen and paper. Echo reached into her bag and drew out a pen and her notepad, turning it to a blank page before handing it to Teep, who squashed himself in-between them and began writing.

 _Are you two related? You look like Kim._

"We're cousins actually; Echo just started today. We just had form." Kim replied, a slight hint of exasperation to her voice. Teep looked thoughtful for a moment.

 _I assume you're sitting with Duncan and the others? If you want to work, stay with Duncan and Kim; if not, sit with Hat Films._

Echo laughed whilst Kim smiled. "Actually Teep... Um..." Kim trailed off uncertainly as Teep looked at Echo questioningly.

"I'm sitting next to Rythian." Echo admitted. Teep immediately froze, the pen in his hand hovering above the paper. He seemed incredibly torn as Echo looked at Kim in confusion.

"Teep and Zoey were Rythian's main friends...Duncan was more his work best friend..." Kim said as Teep nodded slowly, looking sad. He began to write on the paper again.

 _Did he talk to you?_

"Yes. Well, no, not verbally, we kind of just passed notes..." Echo said uncertainly as Kim and Teep looked at her curiously. "We just passed notes to each other. Here..." Echo turned back a page to reveal her and Rythian's conversation. Immediately Teep and Kim huddled over, scanning it quickly. Once they had finished, Teep turned over the page back to where he had been writing.

 _Have you shown this to anyone else?_

Echo shook her head. "No, I was going to now." She watched as Teep and Kim exchanged glances.

"Echo, can you please do us a favour? Don't say tell the others Rythian was writing anything. Just say you talked and mentioned me a bit and being 'seriously misled', please?" Kim looked at Echo desperately as Echo frowned.

"Why? I thought we were all in this?" She asked stubbornly, Kim looking as if she was about to reply. Teep motioned towards them and showed the notepad.

 _Kim, Simon and I are the only ones who believe Rythian is innocent. Hannah and Ross are unsure but the rest are definitely certain of it. We want to gather evidence FOR Rythian, but the others are purposely looking for evidence AGAINST Rythian. We could really do with those pieces of paper being kept between us. Otherwise anything Rythian says can be misinterpreted... Such as being "seriously misled". I'm surprised he said so much to you in the first place in all honesty. He hasn't talked to anyone for months._

Echo frowned but nodded to them as they both sighed in relief. She really hated secrets though... Especially from her potential new friends.

"What are you all gossiping about over there, hm?" Alex looked up at the three of them as Teep subtly handed back Echo's notepad to her. Kim gave a convincing smirk.

"Teep was just advising Echo if she actually wants to get work done this year, she stays away from you lot!" Alex mimed being shot in the heart, falling backwards onto Ross who yelped as he turned around, glaring at Alex.

"Twat." He muttered savagely, elbowing him hard in the ribs as Kim laughed. Echo was lost in thought though. Surely Alex wouldn't think of Rythian badly...

"So Echo. What's the latest on Mr Murder?" Alex asked, smiling teasingly at her. Echo looked at him, astonished.

"What...?" She began as Ross whacked Alex on the back of the head with his rucksack, causing Alex to omit a cry of pain.

"What the idiot over here means was did you talk to Rythian?" Ross asked gently, casting a concerned look over at Teep and Kim, who nodded in thanks to defending Rythian,

Lewis and Duncan broke off from their conversation at Rythian's name as they looked between Ross and Alex and Teep, Echo and Kim. "Did we miss anything?" Duncan asked quickly as he spun around to face them, Lewis following suit. Echo heard Kim sigh quietly, but sadly, and realised that what she had said about the others was true. She didn't want to but... Maybe she could lie for now.

"Well, I spoke to him and he seemed reasonably alright. Mentioned Kim a lot for some reason and that you guys were "seriously misled" but that you were also nice people. That's it really." Echo smiled as convincingly as she could, managing a small grin. Duncan looked at Lewis.

"So now he's mocking us. We're 'seriously misled' now. Why can't he just come out with it and say he's guilty?!" Duncan raged, pulling his hair between his hands. Lewis narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe it is him saying he's innocent? You know, we're not thinking of it properly..." Ross suggested, not noticing Kim looking at him fondly.

"Yeah, but being misled suggests that someone has misled us, not that what we think is wrong." Alex pointed out, Lewis nodding.

"I actually don't care at this point. He has to be guilty. He's not talking to any of us, not even Zoey..." Duncan began before a voice emerged from behind the sofa.

"Oh, is someone talking about me?" Everyone turned to see a small student in a smart suit, looking completely normal apart from the bright red hair and mushroom earrings she had on. She smiled happily at everyone before she noticed Echo.

"Wow, we have a new addition to the group, I am so rude, I am so sorry for ignoring you, sorry...um... I don't know your name! I'm so bad with new people..." Zoey waved her arms around her, looking desperately for help. Duncan spoke up.

"Zoey, relax. This is Echo, Kim's cousin. She is very nice and she is not offended by you, alright?" Duncan said gently, Echo looking at him in surprise at the level of softness in his voice. Zoey smiled at him before turning back to Echo, panic in her eyes.

Echo smiled at her, trying to mimic the level of kindness in her voice that Duncan had had in his. "Hi, I'm Echo. It's very nice to meet you; I love your earrings!" Echo added as an afterthought in an attempt to relax her. Zoey's eyes light up happily as she bounced over next to Ross, smiling, as everyone else looked at Echo approvingly.

"Really? I love mushrooms, do you like mushrooms? Teep and I love mushrooms!" She said happily as Teep signed back to her in response. Zoey frowned.

"What do you mean 'Lewis is an idiot'?" She asked in bewilderment as everyone but Lewis burst out laughing as Teep continued to sign, Zoey laughing moments later.

"Well, at least he's trying Teep!" She said sternly as Teep looked at her depressingly as he continued to sign. Lewis spoke up sulkily.

"Just because I didn't understand the word 'headteacher' doesn't mean I can't tell when you're being rude to me!" Lewis pointed out as Teep stopped mid-sign, hesitating and smiling innocently. Zoey tutted at them.

"I told you, the pair of you need to practise together more often, you only learn so much from that extra class!" She glared at the pair of them before nodding to herself. "Room eighteen is free all lunch, Simon took the Diggy Diggy Hole Club outside for today's session; go in there and practise. Now." She looked at the both, glaring sternly at the pair of them. Teep looked at Echo and Kim reluctantly.

"Don't worry Teep, we'll let you know what they say about you!" Kim said innocently as Teep subtly winked and walked off, Lewis following afterwards. However, Echo noticed as soon as they reached the double doors, Lewis and Teep nodded to each other before heading off in opposite directions. Luckily, Zoey failed to notice.

"So, why were people talking about me?" Zoey asked sweetly as Ross and Alex started a conversation among themselves.

"Well, actually we were just talking to Echo; she is sitting next to Rythian in class and we were talking about you, Teep and him." Kim looked at Zoey directly as Duncan looked at the floor. Echo noticed with growing interest how Zoey's emotions conflicted for a moment.

"Oh. Right. He didn't mention me, did he?" Zoey asked quietly as Duncan looked up, watching her reaction.

"Nothing." Echo and Kim said at the same time, glancing at each other in surprise. Zoey smiled slightly.

"Did you say you were cousins or sisters or twins? I always wanted a twin; I view Teep and Rythian as my family." Zoey admitted before realising her mistake. "Well, did. I mean, it's very confusing at the moment, what with Rythian ignoring us... Teep and I wanted to try and talk to him, we did, well, do, but the others said..." Zoey trailed off, looking highly upset as she looked at Duncan.

"After I forced him to say stuff, we don't think it's a good idea that any of us talk to Rythian until he's ready." Duncan said firmly, looking over at Zoey who nodded sadly.

There was a moment of silence before Duncan spoke up again. "Well, I'm going to buy some strawberries at the store... Zoey, do you want to buy some mushroom soup or something?" Zoey's expression suddenly changed as she leapt up to her feet, already picking up her bag.

"Yeah, that's a great plan! Do you guys want anything?" Zoey asked as everyone shook their head.

"I don't need anything but I could do the walk." Alex smiled at Duncan knowingly as Duncan looked confused before shrugging. With that, Zoey gave a final wave as Alex and Duncan left, Alex kicking Ross's bag before following. Echo breathed a sigh of relief as Kim looked at her knowingly. A moment of peace to her day. Thank god.


	6. Chapter 6: Speaking Terms

**AN: I think this is a slightly longer chapter, just seeing how it goes... :) leave a review if you have questions, suggestions or just want to say this that bad :P**

"Zoey is a bit of a socially awkward person. She is easily distracted." Kim explained as Ross nodded in an exaggerated form.

"Yeah, but she's great!" Ross hastened to add as Kim rolled her eyes at him. Echo had a sudden idea and pulled a concerned face. Ross looked at her worryingly.

"Hey, Echo? You alright there?" He asked, Kim turning to look at Echo. Echo glanced at Kim, who immediately narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her. Echo shook her head, in a response to both of them, and sighed.

"Ross, can I ask you something?" Echo asked, Ross nodding hesitantly. Echo paused for a moment, thinking. "I spoke with Rythian today, and he seemed really nice. He also spoke of you guys really well... I was just wondering, what to you think about the rumours?" Echo asked hesitantly as if she was really struggling to ask the words. Ross looked at her uncertainly, glancing between her and Kim, who had a sad expression on her face too.

Ross smiled gently. "Personally, I think Rythian wouldn't harm anyone intentionally... But he is definitely hiding something." Ross paused for a moment before glancing at Kim. "I also think... That something might be going on which we don't know about."

Kim instantly straightened up. "Why, what do you mean?"

Ross hesitated. "There has to be a reason Rythian isn't denying it, right? Maybe we should be focusing more on what might be preventing him from talking rather than accusing him... I don't know. Lewis, Duncan and Zoey seem pretty convinced after all..." Ross looked at them reluctantly, refusing to meet Kim's gaze as he looked at Echo.

Echo nodded. "I agree with you. So does Kim." Kim nodded slowly, looking at Ross thoughtfully.

"I'm assuming Alex and Trott don't know about this." Kim said gravely, Ross shaking his head.

"Kim, you know them. You know us, we're family. Nothing we don't know about the other." Ross grinned cheekily whilst winking at them as Kim rolled his eyes at him, smiling back at him anyway. Echo laughed for a moment until she saw movement by the fire escape. She managed to keep the smile on her face and gave a friendly wave as Kim and Ross turned around. There, looking highly shocked, was Rythian.

Rythian tried to keep his breathing even as he looked over at Echo, Kim and Ross staring at him. It was made much harder when Echo waved. The traitor. Rythian paused for a moment. Was Echo motioning to him? Was she now friends? Just waving?

Rythian realised he had already walked halfway towards them before he finally came to his senses. He couldn't. Not here. Not yet. He gave Kim a small smile which she couldn't see before nodding at Echo, glancing quickly at Ross as he made his way through the double doors. Ross and Kim stared at the door whilst Echo tutted to herself.

"Well, I am definitely talking to him about that later." Ross and Kim turned to her, still partially stunned, as Echo looked at them. "What?" She asked, looking between the two of them.

"What did you say to him?" Ross asked in amazement as Echo shrugged. Ross wasn't put off, however. "We haven't heard anything from him in months, not a look, a note, nothing. You arrive and all of a sudden he isn't afraid to look at us. So what did you say to him?" He sounded suspicious as he glanced between Echo and Kim.

Echo hesitated, looking at Kim. Kim looked miserable as she replied "Rythian mentioned how alike Echo and I were to each other. He also said that all of us were seriously misled. I think it might be because he knows Echo believes he is innocent. That's all I know Ross."

Ross looked at Kim carefully, looking annoyed for some reason. "I know, I know... I'm always going to listen to Alex and Chris, aren't I?" Kim looked at him sadly and Ross nodded. "Well, I do have my own thoughts Kim, even if I can't follow them through. Rythian is definitely not guilty... But I don't think he's completely innocent either." With that, Ross picked up his bag, walking off towards the fire exit and out of sight. Kim leaned back and sighed.

Echo nudged her, raising her eyebrows. "So, you and Ross then?" Echo grinned as Kim rolled her eyes at her.

"Of course not. Even if I was, with that conversation, not likely." Kim said dryly as she stuck her tongue out Echo, who continued to nudge her until she laughed. Giggling, the two girls got up with their bags, heading outside the building. Echo started chatting to Kim about her obsession with the colour purple, which they shared, as Kim and her made their way to English. They were about 10 minutes early but Echo knew there had to be a reason why Kim was taking her there, so kept quiet and didn't mention it. As they entered the abandoned classroom, Kim turned to Echo.

"Right, Rythian sits over here..." She said, walking over to a series of desks near the back, "... So put your stuff next to it. Trust me, Rythian would have done everything in his power to ensure you couldn't sit next to him, and he always arrives early." Echo obeyed, neatly setting her books on the desk before Kim motioned to the ones in the next row.

"Now this is where it gets interesting. Teep and I take English too and we sit directly in front of you. The other times Rythian has worked with us, he gave us the answers and then turned on his headphones. However, Teep has asked for us to have to have some special lessons for a while, based on his sign language being a problem recently in the classroom and that he doesn't feel comfortable working alone. Therefore Rythian won't have the answers and he will be forced to work and talk to us." Kim looked at Echo smugly before Echo shook her head slowly.

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" Echo accused as Kim nodded.

"Around a month... It's purely good timing you're also here." Kim looked at her for a moment before giving her a hug. Echo, surprised, merely stood still. "I know that you're still coping but I want you to know you are an amazing person. Okay?" Kim stood back as tears formed in both Echo's eyes and Kim's as Echo nodded, sniffing.

"You okay?" A voice emitted from the door as Kim and Echo quickly turned, eyes widening, as Rythian looked at them with a concerned look. He quickly shut the door behind him and made his way over to the pair of them.

"Kim, please don't tell the others that I spoke to you, but I'm sorry. I am." Rythian looked at Kim as tears rolled down her eyes, Kim hastily wiping them away. With that, Rythian made his way to the back of the classroom, sighing loudly when he reached his seat.

"You're really not giving up, are you?" He asked Echo quietly as Kim collapsed into her seat, slightly pale whilst Echo sat beside him.

"Nope. I like your voice by the way, you should speak more often." Echo smiled as Rythian rolled his eyes, pulling his hoodie on and taking out his earphones from his pocket. Kim spun around, glaring.

"Why are you doing this?" Kim demanded as Rythian paused.

"I'm not at liberty to say..." He said carefully as Kim looked at him, slightly confused.

"So not only are we 'seriously misled', you're 'not at liberty to say' or talk to us?" Rythian looked at Kim, then Echo, shaking his head. Echo frowned at Kim.

"Kim, even I've worked this out already, I thought you were just pretending in front of the others..." Echo trailed off as Rythian nodded slowly to himself, Kim looked highly frustrated.

"Maybe Echo is new and a gossip, but she has picked up on a lot more than any of you have. The only reason I'm even talking to you know is to check you and Echo were okay. Apart from that... Well, I'm sorry. Unless I'm forced to talk to you..." Rythian plugged in his headphones and pulled his books towards him just as the bell went. Instantly there was a rumbling as students burst into chatter, walking past the door and on the floor above them.

Kim looked at Echo in pure anger until Echo handed her a piece of paper as the students started to fill in. Kim opened it slowly, fuming at the words written there.

 _I'll text / tell you later, alright? Please try and look normal._

Kim rolled her eyes, managing to plaster a look on her face of utter boredom as Teep entered, making his way towards Kim. He nodded, smiling slightly at Echo before sitting beside Kim, who immediately presented him with a pad of paper as she began writing. Echo sat up straight, leaning forward slightly in her chair. She could make out some names but the rest was too scruffy to tell. She could only guess Kim was updating Teep on what had just happened.

Rythian watched her with a touch of interest as he finally noticed she was left handed as she turned to him, getting her pad and paper out from before, turning it to a new page. She instantly wrote something down and handed it to Rythian carefully. More students were filing in, chatting noisily, but Echo swore she heard a noise emit from Rythian as he read the words on the page.

 _I think you're being blackmailed._

 _If I was, to you really think I'd be at liberty to say?_

 _^ that phrase again = yes._

 _Take it how you will. So are you telling everyone what I say in our conversations? I should have known you'd be spying for the others. Should I start using emojis too so you can show them exactly what my face looked like at the time of writing?_

Rythian thrust the pen and paper back at Echo firmly, opening his copy of Shakespeare and reading through a random passage intently. He had thought she was being honest with him... But after seeing her with Ross and Kim, and later comforting Kim in the classroom, he knew that she was closer to Kim than she had previously suggested. She had lied. Maybe she did believe he was innocent but that didn't mean she wasn't reporting everything he did to the others... Which was exactly what Rythian didn't want. He couldn't risk it.

Echo paused for a moment before writing something down aggressively, taking her time before placing it next to Rythian. Rythian ignored it. Annoyed, Echo placed it directly on top of his book, forcing him to look at it.

 _Kim believes your innocent. So does Teep for your information, and they have been working so hard standing up for you against the others. I also believe you're innocent so yes, anything you say we will be gathering as evidence and hoarding between us three until we can find something that either tells us you're innocent or gives evidence that you're innocent._

 _And what if I'm not?_

Echo gasped at Rythian's words as she looked up at him, shocked. Rythian kept his face neutral, watching Echo look at him carefully. She eventually smiled and wrote a reply. Rythian gasped at the words on the paper.

 _You are because you wouldn't be talking to me if you weren't. I'm your ticket to telling the truth to people who want to help you; you'd ignore me if you had nothing of value to say._

 _Again, take it as you will._ Rythian paused between writing before hesitantly writing but scribbling it out. He started again, passing it to Echo again as the teacher walked in.

 _Is Teep okay? I was wor... Teep thinks I'm innocent?_

Echo smiled as the teacher sat in front of desk and began talking, causing her to be unable to reply.

"Hello class! For the sake of our new student..." The teacher smiled kindly at Echo before continuing "... I am Mrs Green, but as you all know, I'd like you to refer to me as Minty." She beamed at the class, allowing them a chance to look around at Echo as she turned slightly red. Kim turned towards her and stuck her tongue out whilst Teep rolled his eyes. Rythian caught Teep's eye for a moment before glancing back at his book again; Teep looked at Echo with an eyebrow raised before turning back to Kim, motioning to her and writing something down.

"Now, we are going to do something a little different today!" Minty announced as the class looked up, interested. "We will not be using our books, and we will not be staying in this classroom." Everyone began to chatter excitedly as Echo turned towards Rythian, who looked terrified for some reason, clutching his copy of Shakespeare to himself almost protectively. Echo smirked as she wrote a quick question on the pad of paper.

 _Oh dear. I don't suppose you know what this lesson will be about then?_

Rythian looked at her suspiciously before replying.

 _You seem oddly relaxed and smug for someone who's been told we will be having an unusual lesson._

 _Well, I am new! :) it's not unusual to me yet :D_

"...so now I want you in groups of three or four..." Minty was saying, glancing around the class. Instantly, Teep and Kim spun around immediately to face Rythian, who started slightly in surprise.

"We already checked with Minty; she said you needed to be in a group in order to get a grade, so we asked for you. I guess you'll be forced to talk to us..." Kim said innocently as Teep nodded, looking remarkably happy with himself. Rythian glared at the pair of them before packing his bag, ignoring them.

"... Teep's group at the back, where are you going to be?" Minty called over as groups started leaving the class, Minty handing instructions to them on a printed out piece of cardboard as they passed. Teep started to sign but turned as Rythian rose from his seat, waving his hand.

"By the oak tree." Rythian said dully as Kim looked at Teep, confused, and Teep looked at Rythian with a stunned expression. Minty shrugged.

"That's a bit far away, but if Teep wants to be there then that's fine! Kim, look after Echo, alright?" Minty handed Rythian the piece of paper as he walked past her. Teep looked at Rythian, making a writing gesture. Rythian sighed dramatically.

"Yes Teep, we have enough paper." Rythian said humorously as Teep looked at Kim in dismay, holding his hands up and shaking his head. Kim and Echo merely smiled as they walked past Minty, who looked confused, until they were out in the corridor, where the two boys were already far ahead of them and Teep was signing to Rythian who, to Echos surprise, was seemingly nodding.

As they started to walk to them, Rythian started walking slightly quicker with Teep, causing Echo and Kim to speed walk as they made there way over to a large tree next to the Art building. Once there were there, Rythian sat down on the grass, Teep sitting beside him, smiling but seemingly shocked. Echo noticed immediately as she sat on Rythian's other side.

"You alright, Teep? You look... Stunned." Echo frowned as he merely pointed to Rythian, signing something. Kim, who had taken the time to set her jumper on the grass before sitting down, looked at Rythian furiously.

"I'm pretty sure Teep said to go to the gym, Rythian!" Kim said angrily as Teep nodded, still smiling slightly.

"Why? Can you understand sign language now Kim?" Rythian asked with sarcastic surprise whilst Echo was unable to hide her smile as Kim visibly faltered.

"No. Can you?" She shot back at him, leaning back on her hands as she looked at Teep who was nodding. Kim looked confused. Rythian paused for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"Actually... I can."


	7. Chapter 7: Figuring it Out

**AN: Review thanks!**

 **Honeydew's Long Lost Sister: Thank you for all your reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! Glad you're enjoying Teep so much haha - there's going to be a lot more of him don't worry!**

 **Sonic Duck-Tape: thanks for the review! :) there will be a lot more Teep interactions coming up... And a lot more drama so yay!**

 **I hope all viewers enjoy - drama commencing... :)**

"I've learnt sign language. I was hoping to talk to Teep at some point so I've been learning it for the last few months..." Rythian admitted as Teep smiled happily, signing at him. Rythian waited for a while before nodding.

"Well, you know me, languages are my thing. And science I guess." He muttered darkly as Teep nodded, signing a slightly more short selection of signs. Rythian paused for a second before turning to Kim and Echo, who were looking at him expectantly.

"Teep thinks I'm innocent." Teep added something else which caused Rythian to chuckle. "He also said I'm an idiot and that I can trust the people here with anything." Teep nodded, satisfied Rythian had interpreted him correctly. Something clicked as Kim looked at Rythian.

"That's what you've been writing in your notebook, isn't it? We thought you were doodling or coming up with evil plans or something..." Kim laughed as Rythian nodded seriously before smiling uncertainly at them.

"I can't say what happened, so please don't ask me. Just know... There is a reason I'm not talking to you all, and whilst I desperately want to believe I can trust you, I can't." Rythian looked at Echo directly as he continued "... You've all been misled too much, and I'm not at liberty to say anything."

Echo stared at him blankly as Rythian sighed, leaning back and resting on the grass, closing his eyes. It was hopeless. He couldn't tell them, yet he really wanted to. He desperately needed to limit his suspicions and trust people... But if only they'd figure the first bit out... Rythian heard Kim offer to write the answers, Echo agreeing to help her, and opened his eyes when Teep pulled on his sleeve, looking at him thoughtfully. Rythian quickly read the words above the question sheet which was in Teeps handwriting.

 _Give me a minute with him, I want to talk to him._

Teep seemed to reluctantly sign something, which caused Rythian to sit up straight. "So if that was the case, why would you be misled?" Rythian asked quietly, gesturing for Teep to continue as he glanced at Kim and Echo, who were quickly discussing the answers and writing them down so Teep could continue to communicate with Rythian. Teep signed something quickly, causing Rythian to smile beneath the fabric covering his mouth. "So why would I do that?" Rythian asked again as Teep faltered and looked at Rythian in despair. Rythian couldn't resist it as he blurted out "You're almost there Teep... Please, please figure it out." Echo and Kim looked up at Rythian with wide eyes as Teep signed a long series of gestures to Rythian, who sighed and leaned back on the grass in relief. Teep looked dismayed until Rythian spoke up.

"Take it as you will." Echo gestured at Teep as Teep looked towards them, confused.

"Whatever you just said, assume he said yes; that's what I've been doing when he says that." Echo and Kim stared in amazement as Teep clapped his hands together, celebrating and motioning towards Rythian who was watching him carefully. Teep looked as though he was thinking very intensely, Rythian watching him. After a moment, Teep's expression turned to one of total anger as he signed to Rythian angrily. Kim and Echo quickly averted their eyes, finishing the final questions on the page.

"I have no idea unfortunately. At least I know now I can trust you, so one down." Teep nodded quickly, almost crying as he looked as if he was about to hug Rythian before signing to him and motioning to Echo and Kim, who had just finished the answers.

"Okay. We gave you plenty of time to talk, did all the work and gave you two some privacy. Now tell us what is going on." Kim demanded, Echo folding her arms stubbornly across her chest. Teep urgently signed towards Rythian, who shook his head.

"No, Teep. I know you trust them but they have to figure it out for themselves, otherwise I might be in danger." Rythian instantly stopped, looking like he had said to much as Teep signed at him again, Kim and Echo looking at him, horrified. Rythian sighed.

"Teep said for me to say to think about what I said very literally and to think carefully about being misled." Rythian shook his head as Teep tried to add something. "Too obvious. You figured it out, so can they."

Echo frowned as Teep and Rythian started to argue, Rythian suddenly switching to sign language so Kim and Echo couldn't understand what they were saying. Echo sighed as she turned to Kim, who was watching in awe as Rythian started signing as quickly as Teep.

"Right, so you said you'd tell me later what had happened. Think this is a good time?" Kim asked Echo as they watched as Teep furiously pointed towards the art building and Rythian looked upset whilst shaking his head.

"Well, I thought that Rythian had been blackmailed. That makes sense at not being able to say anything, but I don't know about being misled..." Echo suggested as Teep turned and nodded at them before going on, Rythian looking at him furiously.

"Do not help them Teep!" He said, signing as he said so. Teep rolled his eyes, motioning towards the art building again as he was slightly calmer, Rythian looking increasingly more upset but not signing as quickly.

"Okay... Well, we've obviously been misled to think something..." Kim said simply, Echo nodding in agreement, stopping in bewilderment as Teep shook his head desperately at them. At this moment, Teep lunged for the answers and the questions, picking up the pencil and writing down something before Rythian rugby tackled him away.

"This is serious Teep, I could be killed!" He hissed at him angrily as Teep froze, Rythian releasing him from his grip as Teep signed depressingly at him, seemingly apologising. Kim and Echo looked at Rythian, scared, before looking down at the word Teep had written, which was underlined savagely.

 _WHO_

Echo paused as Kim looked up at her, eyes shining. "Echo, it's so obvious! We've not been misled by something, we've been misled by someone! That's why Rythian isn't talking to anyone! Someone is blackmailing him and misleading everyone else at the same time!" Kim said as Teep collapsed on the floor, exhausted as Rythian looked at her expectantly, a certain coldness behind his eyes. Echo suddenly realised why Rythian had looked at her before when he said 'misled'.

"Kim... He's not talking to any of your group..." Echo said numbly as Kim froze, looking at Rythian.

"One of us is blackmailing you?!" She asked, already half way to her feet. Rythian shook his head as he gestured for her to sit down.

"I don't know. Let's just say someone knows something about that night which is not allowing me to say anything... And that person knows me very well because they might have very efficient blackmail, along with threatening my life..." Rythian looked at the three of them as he continued, his voice shaking slightly. "I haven't told you anything about the night, so I haven't told you if I'm innocent or guilty, and I was only forced to speak to you today as part of the group activity. That's all they will know so long as you all act naturally."

Teep began to sign but cut off, frowning, as Echo shook her head at him. "Then why not tell us if you're guilty or not? We know that you're being blackmailed and that we are being misled, but why? Why not tell us?" Echo asked gently as Rythian looked torn, playing with his scarf subconsciously. Kim gasped suddenly, causing Rythian to look at her.

"... You don't know what happened, do you? That's why you're not saying if you're guilty or not." Kim stated this whilst Rythian suddenly seemed to crumble, clenching his fists as he looked at a Echo.

"Take it as you will."


	8. Chapter 8: Filling Time

**AN: I'm in a nice mood and realised last chapter was shorter than the usual length so I thought I'd throw in this one as well - double chapters yay! :)**

 **Hoe you enjoy! Leave a review if you're enjoying or have any questions :)**

Rythian refused to talk to the others about anything else, mentioning he might tell them once he was fully convinced he could trust them as they made their way back, walking ahead with Teep whilst listening to Echo and Kim as they seemingly talked to each other, yet were subtly filling Rythian in on what the others believed; he had already made them swear to secrecy, which they had all naturally agreed to but had convinced him to at least allow them to keep him up to date on his former friends.

"... Hannah might be convinced otherwise but I think she'd agree with Lewis unless there was substantial evidence. Simon too." Kim was saying as they walked back into the building, Echo nodding.

"Ross seems like he might believe you're innocent too, but it's 1:2 against Hat Films, so we didn't include him in the innocent club" Echo said jokingly as Kim looked away with a slight pout. Teep nudged Rythian and subtly signed something, looking knowingly at Kim and smirking. Rythian raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried?" Teep paused before dismissively waving his hand, smiling wickedly. Rythian gave a slight chuckle before Teep signed something else, motioning towards his scarf. Rythian stopped walking suddenly, just before the door to the classroom, causing Echo and Kim to bump into him, complaining. Rythian signed something relatively quickly to Teep who shortly nodded, opening the door. Teep walked in first, Rythian motioning for Echo and Kim to walk in next. He had almost let the door swung shut before entering, hoodie up over his head. Minty looked relieved when she saw him.

"Oh good, I was just about to send someone to fetch you all!" Minty smiled as Rythian handed her the answers, walking past and ignoring the whispers of the class as he walked to the back and sat next to Echo, who had written something already.

 _So you are being blackmailed by someone, who is also managing to remain unknown, therefore misleading people subtly, such as teachers and students and preventing you from saying the truth, which you may or may not know._

 _Take it as you will._

 _You were talking to Teep before about the Art room, yeah? What was that about? You know, when Kim and I did all the work :)_

 _Next time we'll write the answers. And I was asking about Zoey actually. Teep usually takes her side, so I was questioning why he didn't agree with her. It's not like him to leave Zoey for Kim's opinion, so I was a bit suspicious. He explained though, and I trust him._

 _Aren't you, her and Teep like a family or something? That's what Kim said anyway. :)_

 _Were. Teep said that Duncan has been looking after her... As long as that is happening, Zoey will side with Dunc, who is definitely against me._

 _Duncan mentioned something about that. He said that he tried to provoke you into admitting you were innocent but it all turned out badly._

 _Yep. He's my top suspect... I mean, he did divide all my former friends against me._

Echo widened her eyes at Rythian as he refused to look at her. She frowned, writing thoughtfully to the extent where her writing was almost as elegant as Rythian's.

 _Wasn't he your best friend though? Do you really think he would be involved with whatever happened?_

 _I don't know. I don't know anymore. I don't even know if I should be thankful Zoey is being looked after, or worried she is being poisoned against me. You can see it both ways._

The bell rang suddenly as Minty looked up, laughing.

"Sorry class! Lost track of time, you're dismissed, go home and relax over the weekend!" Minty smiled as Echo looked at Kim shocked as Kim turned towards her.

"I thought we were in school over the weekend too? And you told me we finished in another two hours!" Echo frowned as Teeps face crinkled up as he held his sides whilst Kim giggled.

"The others told you, remember? I'm not an angel at school." Kim laughed as Echo shook her head, face palming.

"I can't believe I believed you..." Echo muttered as Rythian passed behind them, not even looking at them as he walked out of the room. Echo glanced behind her, picking up her books before noticing Rythian had added something else.

 _I might set up a group chat / get Teep to help for us four online at some point over the weekend. I'll add Teep, who will add you and Kim... Might save you from collecting pieces of paper._

Beaming, Echo turned around to show Kim and Teep, who looked satisfied.

"Right, that's settled then. We wait for Rythian." Teep nodded, adding something quickly to the bottom of the page.

 _This all stays between us. Rythian being able to sign, the group chat, his suspicions, what we know... If anyone asks us anything, we should say Rythian refused to talk to us and we haven't heard anything from Echo. If anyone asks you anything, Echo, just say he ignored you so you didn't mention anything to us. Clear?_

Kim and Echo nodded and Teep smiled.

"Until school or chat?" Kim laughed as Teep rolled his eyes, walking off whilst waving. Kim turned to Echo who looked excited.

"I always wanted to be a detective!" She said happily as Kim rolled her eyes, marching her out of the classroom. The weekend would be long but maybe they could invite Teep over... Or some of the others, so as not to look suspicious. Echos head whirled... Her new life was already so much more exiting than her older one.


	9. Chapter 9: Anger and Hurt

**AN: So far this has been very Echo and Rythian focussed so I thought I'd do a chapter mainly on Kim... Enjoy and leave a review if you like this! :)**

Kim and Echo waited for the invite from Teep which never came as the weekend drew to a close, having spent the majority of it unpacking the rest of Echo's items. When Kim finally texted Teep, she received a reply that Rythian hadn't contacted him. Intent on confronting him, the three agreed to march in early and try and find some form of communicating with him. However, Rythian didn't appear all day, or the next. By Wednesday, Kim and Echo were struggling to maintain their neutral facades in front of the others.

"You alright Kim?" Chris asked as Kim suddenly snapped back into reality. They were all sitting in a circle, eating lunch outside by the oak tree Rythian had taken them to the other day as they enjoyed the sunshine. She smiled.

"Yeah, just soaking up the sun!" She grinned as she closed her eyes, sinking into the grass as she replied. Luckily for her, Duncan and Lewis had volunteered to help with Simons session of Diggy Diggy Hole, which involved making volcanoes. Simon, having never cared for science, had begged them both before they agreed. Teep had gone to see Hannah and Zoey's art work whilst Echo, Sjin and Sips were at the shop... Which left her with babysitting the Hat Trio.

She heard a shuffle next to her and cracked an eye open to see Ross had laid down next to her. She closed her eyes again, opening them a few seconds later; Ross was watching her, a hand propping his head up as he looked at her, smiling slightly. Kim closed her eyes again, ignoring the strange sensation in her chest at the look Ross was giving her.

"Alex! Ross is being a pervert!" Kim called as she heard Ross instantly splutter beside her as Chris laughed. She kept her eyes closed, smirking as Alex replied.

"He can't help himself! We're all perverts!" Alex almost sang, as Kim heard movement beside her followed by a hitting noise and a complaint from Alex as she sat up, opening her eyes. Ross had hit Alex and Alex was looking up at Chris with big, sad eyes.

"Chris, Ross hit me!" He whined as Chris grinned wickedly at him.

"Well, you can't really tell him off without being a hypocrite... We should be calling you a pervert...pervert...pervert..." He repeated mockingly as Alex flushed a dark red and Ross laughed loudly as Kim shook her head.

"Why am I the one who babysits you? Also, why is Alex a hypocrite?" She asked curiously as Ross and Chris stopped laughing, looking over at Kim smugly.

"Well, it seems that someone has taken a fancy to someone lately..." Ross snickered as Alex scowled at him. Chris motioned towards Ross, eyes shining.

"Or, how about that he is feeling relative-lay happily for some reason?" Chris joked, Alex leaping over to mock strangle him as Chris gave up quickly. Alex turned around, sitting on Chris and refusing to budge as he stared at Ross innocently, ignoring the protests that the smaller person was making beneath him.

"Well, Ross, aren't you a hypocrite too? I can't help notice that you've become incredibly distracted when we are in form lately..." He said innocently as it was Ross's turn to flush a red. He sat up straight as he shrugged his shoulders, flexing them as if preparing to fight.

"Boys, I am going to fetch Mr Strife if you don't shut up. I'm serious, lunch is for relaxing..." She glared at them all before lying back down. There was a small scuffle before three shapes sailed into her vision as she instinctively rolled out of the way. Ross, Chris and Alex came tumbling onto the grass, attempting to make snow angels... Well, grass angels.

Kim watched them fondly as they continued to laugh, Ross and Alex rolling Chris between them as he tried to get up, failing miserably each time one of the other two pushed him back down. Her eyes drifted towards Ross when he noticed her watching and winked cheekily at her. Winking back, Kim stuck her tongue out at him as Chris managed to finally stand up as Ross was distracted by Kim.

"Thank you, Ross." Chris said curtly as he wobbled past Kim, pulling a book out of his bag. Ross snorted as Alex tried to snatch the book out of his hand, only to be pinned down by Kim.

"Alex, behave!" Kim said sternly as Alex sulked, Chris looking slightly relieved.

"I need to learn this passage by tomorrow and knowing you two, you'll end up distracting me tonight with some game!" Chris looked back at his book as Alex sighed dramatically.

"Used to be Rythian who read all the time..." Ross commented without thinking as Kim glanced from him to Chris.

Alex smirked. "Yeah, but he might have had his eyeballs out by now... Reckon he has lost a leg or something by now too?" Chris looked at him suddenly, shaking his head disapprovingly whilst Ross glared angrily at Alex. Kim looked at Ross suspiciously as Alex suddenly stopped speaking, looking like he had said too much as he glanced at his shoes.

"Why would Rythian have lost a leg?" She asked, bewildered as Ross looked at her unhappily. Ross took a deep breath before addressing the question.

"Well, you know Rythian hasn't been in these last few days...?" Ross began, Kim watching him as he looked uncomfortable.

"He's been in hospital. Some operation or something, Ross here was betting on his..." Alex cut across before being silenced by Ross by a frantic shake of the head. Kim had heard enough though.

"And no one told me this because...?" Kim asked dangerously, Chris looking up from his book as Alex lost the smirk from his face.

"Well, Duncan said not to mention it..." Chris said hesitantly, shrinking away as Kim turned his glare on him.

"And when has Duncan ever told you three what to do? When have you three ever decided to listen to anyone?" Kim looked at the three of them as they avoided her gaze. Kim gave a small laugh in disbelief as she stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Kim..." Ross began, silencing under the look Kim gave him.

"You know how I feel about Rythian. Whatever you three believe, I think it was really, really unkind of you to keep this from me." Kim ignored the pained look in Ross's face as she said this, turning around and marching towards the Geography and History building. There was no excuse whatsoever for Duncan deliberately keeping this from her, or Hat Films; none at all.

Kim walked purposely into the building, people subconsciously avoiding her as she muttered angrily to herself. She opened the door into the Diggy Diggy Hole Club with slightly more force than needed as it hit the wall slightly before bouncing back. Everyone looked up at her as Simon waved.

"Hi Kim! You here to help with the volcanoes?" Simon asked before his attention was drawn to an exploding volcano, with a very uncertain year 7 looking confused and worried beside it. Lewis and Simon were over in a second, Lewis explaining about how much powder to put in and Simon acting as comforter, reassuring the year 7 it was perfectly safe. Duncan finished measuring out the substances with a group before heading over to Kim.

"Hey Kim; whatcha doing here?" He said causally, wiping his hands on a paper towel. Kim tried to sound pleasant.

"I need to talk to you. Now." Kim said, barely keeping the growl out of her voice. Duncan paused, looking at her in concern.

"Sure, what's wrong?" He asked, noting her angry expression. Kim motioned her head curtly to the door and walked through, Duncan following her instantly. He looked at her curiously as she waited for him to speak.

"Kim, you look severely annoyed, mind helping me out here? What have I done now?" He asked tiredly, avoiding Kim's gaze as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"I can't help notice that you haven't mentioned Rythian in the last few days." Kim began, looking at Duncan pointedly. Duncan shrugged.

"Well, he hasn't been in, so nothing to report." Duncan said, folding his arms across his chest and looking uncomfortable. Kim stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you are standing there like you've done nothing wrong!" Kim exclaimed as Duncan shrugged again, shaking his head.

"I have no idea..." Duncan started before Kim cut savagely across him.

"Hospital, Duncan. You didn't tell any of us that one of our friends was in hospital. How could you?" Kim asked at Duncan, taking a small step back as she said this, unable to speak as a wave of nausea passed through her. Duncan and her had there secrets over the years but he always told her when something was wrong. This... This was wrong. One of her closest friends was in the wrong.

Duncan looked at her sadly. "Look, people like you and Zoey would have worried... I was trying to help." Duncan said miserably, looking at Kim with puppy dog eyes. "I didn't want you to worry, and he's not taking visitors so there's nothing we can do. I'm not even sure what he's in there for." Duncan tried to say this as quickly and as normally as possible but Kim picked up in an instant what he had said.

"You visited him?" She asked, her anger loosening its grip on her slightly. At least he hadn't ignored it... And it would have caused people to worry if they knew Rythian was lying in hospital somewhere...

Duncan nodded dully. "Yes, but they wouldn't tell me anything apart from he wasn't accepting visitors. All I know is he was in the operation unit, so it seemed serious." Duncan nodded thoughtfully as Kim looked at him, panicked. "This is why I didn't want to tell you..." Duncan added as Kim nodded, looking devastated as Duncan pulled her into a hug instinctively. Kim didn't know what to do. Rythian was in hospital for some reason and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kim pulled away as Duncan smiled at her. "Do you want to help scare some year 7s? I'm almost convinced Lewis is deliberately overloading some of these measurements..." He added teasingly as Kim laughed shakily. Duncan smiled to see her perk up a little bit at his joke.

"No, I just need some time..." Kim trailed off as footsteps echoed up the corridor and she turned to see Alex and Chris approaching, looking at her worriedly.

"Hi Kim... You alright?" Alex asked far too casually as Kim attempted to smile at him.

"Yeah, sorry for blowing up before... It just wasn't a good way to find out..." Kim muttered as Ross walked up behind them, anxiously scanning Kim and checking she was okay as he approached. Duncan frowned at Kim's visibly upset face before looked at Alex.

"Why? What did you say?" Duncan asked angrily to Alex, who coughed in reply. Ross heard Duncan and spoke up as he reached Kim.

"We made a joke about him losing his leg or something. It was really stupid of us..." Ross managed to get in before Duncan swung his fist into the side of his face, Ross stumbling and falling backwards. Alex and Chris looked at Ross in horror and disbelief as he blinked, feeling his jaw uncertainly whilst Kim watched Duncan walk back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

There was a moments silence before Chris spoke up. "... Did Duncan just punch Ross?" He asked uncertainly as Ross got to his feet, wincing slightly.

"Good, you saw that too..." Alex said, stunned as Ross looked at Kim, who was still looking at the door, trying to process what had happened. By the time she turned around, Ross had picked up his bags and was rejecting help from the others.

"Ross, are you alright? Let me see..." Kim began, reaching for Ross's face. Ross flinched away and Kim stopped, letting her hand hover in the air as she looked at him, unsure of herself. Before anyone else could say anything Ross had turned and quickly walked away, making it halfway down the corridor before Alex ran after him, calling his name.

Chris looked at Kim, who was still frozen. "We weren't going to keep it from you... But Ross insisted on wanting to tell you himself when you were alone. I doubt he's going to want to talk to any of us for a while..." He guessed jokingly before giving Kim a one armed hug and running after his two best friends.

Kim allowed her hand to drop before her body took control, turning the door handle into the club room. Lewis and Simon looked up at her, instantly frowning when they saw the blind fury in her eyes.

"Kim?" Simon asked warily as Kim slowly walked over to Duncan, who turned around at the sound of her name. He smiled at her, holding his hands up defensively.

"Ross was an ass for telling you like that, alright? He should have told you better or something and I know I was an ass for keeping it from you but now Ross and I are even. Let's leave it now, alright?" He said quickly as Kim still approached, grabbing a chair and dragging it behind her. Kim slammed the chair in front of Duncan, who looked continuously confused as she climbed onto it, now taller than Duncan.

"Dunc..." Lewis managed to say warningly but too late, as Kim slapped Duncan with all her might, causing him to stumble into the desk beside him. The whole class let out an appreciative 'ooh' as Kim left the chair and walked out, ignoring her name being called as she turned around.

"Now you're even." She said, tears threatening to spill over her eyes as Duncan looked at her in defeat, rubbing the side of his face in bewilderment and panic. Lewis and Simon were looking between them in total shock, oblivious to the erupting volcano between them. Kim slammed the door behind her and marched straight to the oak tree, hoping to find Ross, but stopped as she spotted Echo there, whistling happily. She stopped whistling as soon as she saw Kim, running over to her.

"Kim, are you okay?!" Echo asked as Kim cradled her hand to herself; she didn't know who would be hurting more; her, Duncan or Ross. She looked up at Echo and burst into tears.

Echo sat her down by the oak tree and held her, completely bewildered as Kim continued to cry on her shoulder. Echo clenched her fists, realising in that moment it didn't matter if she hadn't fully accepted that Kim was her long lost twin, or that no one else knew. Someone or something had hurt her twin, and Echo was the other part of Kim that she so desperately needed to make things okay right now. The bell rang but Echo ignored it, whispering words of comfort as Kim continued to sob as she pictured Ross's face flinching away from her and the hurt in Duncan's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Protection Online

**AN: Thanks again for all the views and reviews!**

 **BattleFrontline: Thanks for the approval! Kim/Ross isn't something I ship too much in all honesty, but my friend begged me to have it in this and I felt mean about saying no :P it'll be interesting to see if your ideas change on where you think this is going in the next few chapters... :)**

 **The plot it going to accelerate a little bit so hold onto your hats! I think it's pretty clear later on who is who in the "chat" but if it's not, let me know and I'll see what I can do about it next time... Pretty sure it's obvious though :P Enjoy!**

Echo was stunned as Kim told her what had happened during English as they sat under the oak tree again, Teep writing the answers whilst partially listening. He seemed less shocked for some reason at Rythian in hospital than Duncan's and Kim's behaviour, but Kim was too busy telling Echo about slapping Duncan for either one to notice.

"You climbed up on a chair to slap Duncan?" Echo giggled, unable to help herself as Kim laughed uncertainly.

"Well, yeah, I guess so. I was just so shocked he had hit Ross, he'll definitely have a bruise tomorrow..." Kim guessed sullenly as Echo nodded thoughtfully.

"Reckon Duncan will have a bruise too?" Echo asked quietly as Kim filtered through her head, thinking.

"I don't know... I hit him fairly hard, but I only caught him slightly on his jaw... It might just be sore for a few hours..." Kim trailed off, watching Teep write the answers. Echo smiled at her.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that everyone will be fine." Echo said certainly as Teep looked up at them, nodding in agreement. Kim reluctantly nodded.

"Thanks... I don't know if either of them will want to talk to me though..." Kim began as Teep shook his head, writing down on the pad of paper he had been using to write and reference page numbers.

 _They were in the wrong so they'll come to you. Also Rythian's fine - he texted me at the end of lunch today._

Kim and Echo looked at him, visibly surprised as Teep continued to write.

 _He just said he would be in school tomorrow and a chat would be set up tonight. That's it._

Teep smiled at them before giving them the universal "okay" sign, which they returned, laughing slightly.

"I understand that sign at least!" Kim joked as Echo nodded. She stood up, motioning towards the answers.

"Seeing as there's no Rythian today, we may as well just finish and head back early..." Echo stretched as she said this, trying to rid herself of the cramp in her legs. Kim nodded, glancing over at Teep as he got up and picked up the questions and answers, still finishing them off.

"I've got your bag, Teep!" Echo said happily as she picked up Teeps bag, Kim and Teep nodding at her before Kim started volunteering the last few answers. Echo hauled the two bags on her shoulder and walked off after them; as she passed by one of the buildings, she noticed Alex looking bored in a class and staring outside. She waved and he saw her, smiling and mock shooting himself. He instantly faced away from the window, seemingly replying to someone as Echo walked past. She followed Kim and Teep towards their class, hoping she hadn't got Alex into trouble. Whatever it was, it could wait until tomorrow; she couldn't wait for the chat to be set up and talk to Rythian; she may not have let it on in front of the others, but she was worried sick...

It was 22.49pm by the time Kim and Echo got a text to go online; they had debating on sharing an account, seeing as they'd be in the same room, but after arguing on what they should be called, their dad had walked in and told them off, giving them separate names to sign up with after a talk about online honesty and safety. Once he had left the room, Kim and Echo eagerly logged on, finding the group chat already online and active.

ENDERMAGE: This working Teep?

DINORAWR: Yeah, this is working, I've texted the others too. Just accept them when they request to join... So what was your op on?

ENDERMAGE: How did you know I was in hospital btw? Thanks the text anyhow.

DINORAWR: Kim told us, who heard it from Hat Films and Duncan. She might be a bit upset, so go easy on her okay?

ENDERMAGE: Why, what happened?

*NANOSOUNDS AND ECHOSOUNDS HAVE JOINED THIS SESSION*

ECHOSOUNDS: Hey, we're here! :)

NANOSOUNDS: You do realise we can read what you've said, right? :)

DINORAWR: Really? Oops. Sorry Kim...

NANOSOUNDS: It's alright Teep :) and I slapped Duncan after he punched Ross in the jaw because Hat Films didn't tell me you were in hospital and Duncan was annoyed Ross had told me :/

ENDERMAGE: Are you serious? You okay?

NANOSOUNDS: I'm great. Don't worry about me :) we were worried about you! You could have told us you were in hospital you know... :S

ECHOSOUNDS: I was worried.

ECHOSOUNDS: Well, we all were :)

DINORAWR: Agreed. So what were you in for?

ENDERMAGE: I told you Teep, before we went into English...about the scars?

DINORAWR: Oh.

NANOSOUNDS: What scars? You weren't attacked were you?

ENDERMAGE: No... Whatever happened on that night, the teacher wasn't the only one who ended up needing hospice care...

ECHOSOUNDS: So what do you remember/ what happened to you? This is a closed chat btw, so unless the creator (Rythian) adds someone, no one else can read this :) so you can definitely speak freely without risk of blackmail. :S

ENDERMAGE: I suppose... Alright then. I was working after school on a science project which I had entered without the school knowing. Only Mr Parv knew about it, hence why he was monitoring me; I wanted to practise before I handed in the actual thing.

ECHOSOUNDS: Who is Mr Parv? :/

NANOSOUNDS: The teacher in a coma. I did tell you that before...

DINORAWR: Continue, Rythian.

ENDERMAGE: I went to the toilet and came back a few minutes later to discover Mr Parv on his desk holding his head with a strong smell of alcohol in the room and my experiment bubbling over. I turned the gas off but it was too late; it exploded and suddenly everything around the room and Mr Parvs desk was on fire... I dragged him out but he was unconscious so I rang an ambulance and they said he had gone into a coma when they arrived. They took me to hospital too because of my face; I was having new stitches over the last few days and medication.

DINORAWR: So that's why you started covering your face...

ECHOSOUNDS: Will you take it off now you've had new stitches?

ENDERMAGE: No. It looks terrible. Plus they only had purple thread so it looks like I'm out of a horror film.

ECHOSOUNDS: Shame. I like the colour purple :P

ENDERMAGE: My scarf is purple. So I guess I also like it.

NANOSOUNDS: So how did your experiment explode? :S

ENDERMAGE: That is the confusing part; it shouldn't have exploded. I didn't have any explosive chemicals or substances in/ near it... And I definitely didn't have alcohol in the room before anyone says anything.

DINORAWR: You think someone else sabotaged it?

ENDERMAGE: Well, here comes the strange part; when I came back to school, there was a note in my locker, saying that they had evidence against me but so long as I kept my mouth shut they wouldn't release it. They also told me not to talk to my friends or my teachers or anyone, and that if they did I would end up in hospital like Mr Parv...

ECHOSOUNDS: ...Anything else?

ENDERMAGE: ... They said they'd hurt Teep and Zoey too and they'd blow up the Mushroom Fort. I don't doubt them after the explosion they caused in the science lab...

NANOSOUNDS: Oh god... Rythian...

DINORAWR: Me and Zoey?

ECHOSOUNDS: Wait, what's the mushroom fort? (o.O)

DINORAWR: It's a little treehouse in Zoey's back garden where Rythian and I used to hang out with her. Not many people know about it or what it's called, due to Zoey being a little paranoid people wouldn't like it. In all fairness, she'd probably snap if anything ever happened to it - I think me and Rythian are the only people ever to have been inside it.

NANOSOUNDS: ...so that obviously told you it was someone who knew you well? The fact they knew about Zoey?

ENDERMAGE: Well, it certainly looks like they would be a close friend. But then again, it might not be. It might be a double bluff or something.

ECHOSOUNDS: And you couldn't tell anyone because you didn't know who it was... That's just plain evil. (-.-)*

DINORAWR: Echo? I don't think the emojis are helping...

ECHOSOUNDS: Sorry :(

ECHOSOUNDS: *Sorry.

ENDERMAGE: No, don't worry Echo, it's kind of funny... :)

NANOSOUNDS: WOW. Did Rythian just use an emoji?!

ECHOSOUNDS: Yay! :D

ENDERMAGE: ... I am instantly regretting that decision...

DINORAWR: I would screenshot it for later use if we weren't having such a private and serious conversation... Right everyone?

ENDERMAGE: True, Teep. Sorry.

NANOSOUNDS: *ahem* so what do we do now?

ECHOSOUNDS: Well, someone must have written that note right? We could try asking people about... Um... Yeah that won't work :/

DINORAWR: I agree. But what we could do is compare handwriting...?

ENDERMAGE: That's a good idea Teep. But I'd have to bring the note in for you to look at, it's not at school anymore.

ECHOSOUNDS: I have science with you but we don't see each other all again until Friday for English...

NANOSOUNDS: It's too risky two days in a row Echo; everyone waits till Friday.

ECHOSOUNDS: Fine :(

ENDERMAGE: I'd better go; I'll be in school tomorrow but apart from Science with Echo, I will be ignoring you all. No offence.

DINORAWR: None taken, don't worry. We understand how bad it is now.

NANOSOUNDS: Yeah... Sorry to divert the topic slightly before you go Rythian, but does anyone have any advice on how I should deal with Ross and Duncan? I'm slightly upset by it all... :(

ECHOSOUNDS: Just look really sad; you can sit next to me and Rythian tomorrow in form and just look sad and refuse to talk to anyone for the day until they apologise. It works, trust me :P

ENDERMAGE: I don't think sitting next to me is a good idea...

ECHOSOUNDS: She's not sitting next to YOU, she's sitting next to ME, who happens to sit next to you. It'll be fine, I'll insist loudly on you sitting next to me until they apologise when we walk in. They'll do it extra quickly if they realise that you'd rather sit near Rythian than them, which will encourage the others to force them to apologise.

DINORAWR: ... Whilst Echo's plan is overly dramatic, it is a good plan for you Kim and I can't think of anything better... Sorry to say but I approve... Wish I was in your form sometimes...

ECHOSOUNDS: Hey! :(

ENDERMAGE: Can I ask something random too? Why do you and Echo have similar names?

NANOSOUNDS: Our dad forced us to have them.

DINORAWR: "Our"? I thought you were cousins?

Kim and Echo looked up at each other from across the room, Kim looking at Echo in panic. Echo stood up and turned on the light, having noted how dark the room had got. When she turned around, Kim wasn't looking at her.

"I am so sorry Echo, it just slipped... I'll fix this, don't worry!" Kim said firmly as she began typing again, missing the look of sadness Echo gave her as she picked up her laptop again, reading what Kim had said.

NANOSOUNDS: Oops, sorry! Slip of the key haha! Meant "my" dad. Obviously.

DINORAWR: How do you slip from "our" to "my" ? Or vice versa.

ECHOSOUNDS: Its okay Kim. I can tell them.

Kim looked up in amazement as she looked at Echo across the room, who was smiling slightly whilst she typed.

ECHOSOUNDS: My mum and dad split up when I was born; she died recently. Turns out my mum was also Kim's mum... We're actually twins. So we have the same dad too. Hence "our". And hence why I am "staying" over at Kim's house... I'm actually living here. I didn't want people to know... Sorry.

DINORAWR: Oh... Wow. Sorry for pushing it; you didn't have to tell us... But thank you. And I'm sorry what you're going through.

ENDERMAGE: ... I don't know what to say.

NANOSOUNDS: We're both still dealing with it... It was kinda weird.

ECHOSOUNDS: *Is :P

ENDERMAGE: Are you alright? Is that why you two were upset the other day?

NANOSOUNDS: Yeah... But it doesn't matter. That's why are names are so similar anyhow! Same surname technically :)

ECHOSOUNDS: What I want to know... Why your name Teep? :P

DINORAWR: I've had an account on here for ages, don't even start on me. I really like dinosaurs.

NANOSOUNDS: But it doesn't say dinosaur, it's dinorawwwwwwwr! :P

DINORAWR: I swear I will leave this conversation...

ECHOSOUNDS: Sorry Teep! What about yours Rythian?

ENDERMAGE: I am a magician.

ECHOSOUNDS: Seriously?! :O

DINORAWR: He's only partially joking, he does amazing card tricks and stuff.

NANOSOUNDS: Yeah, he raised a load of money for charity a few terms back with it :)

ENDERMAGE: And I've had a whole three months of doing work in advance and plenty of free time to practise. Once this is all over I will show you some time.

ECHOSOUNDS: Show me in science tomorrow? O:)

ENDERMAGE: Maybe, if I remember my cards and there is a point where no one is looking...

ECHOSOUNDS: YAY! :D

NANOSOUNDS: I know this seems really inappropriate to say considering everything that's happened to you Rythian, but I am being serious here: don't let Echo explode anything.

ENDERMAGE: Why? Are you bad at science Echo?

NANOSOUNDS: The opposite; I'd say you've picked the best person to replace Duncan, but she deliberately explodes stuff or messes around when she's bored. :S

ECHOSOUNDS: But I won't be bored, because Rythian is going to bring his cards and magic in... right Rythian? O:)

ENDERMAGE: ...

DINORAWR: Rythian? I'd seriously consider bringing in those cards...


	11. Chapter 11: Background and Jokes

**AN: Bit more background to Echo... More of a playful chapter whilst I figure out what idea I want to do next... :D thanks for your views and reviews - enjoy!**

The next day, everyone in form was bewildered but in good spirits... Duncan had apologised to Ross before going in and Ross had accepted, laughing it off as they waited for Echo and Kim to arrive. Rythian was already in his usual seat, having drawn up at extra chair for Kim when she arrived. For once, no one had noticed anything about him though; the others were too wrapped up in Duncan's recital of the drama they had missed yesterday. It was almost unnerving... Despite the conversation being partly about him, no one glanced his way, everyone was so wrapped up in Ross's and Duncan's shared tale. Accompanied by the occasional comment from Ross, Chris, Lewis and Simon, they had failed to notice Rythian was even in the room.

"... And she said 'now you're even' and walked off!" Duncan finished as everyone laughed, including Lewis.

"Well, that's going to be a fun story to recite to Zoey in Art..." Hannah commented dryly, wiping her eyes slightly. Duncan faltered for a moment.

"The whole reason I didn't mention it was because I didn't want..." Duncan trailed off as Kim and Echo entered the room, speaking loudly.

"... Look, they're not going to be angry at you but you can sit with me and Rythian until they apologise, alright? They should not have kept that from you, no matter what they thought." Kim was nodding slowly as Echo suddenly dropped her bag, causing Kim and Echo to stop. Duncan faced Ross quickly.

"We need to apologise. Now. There is no way I'm letting Kim isolate herself with Rythian and stop talking to us!" Duncan said quickly, Ross nodded seriously in agreement. The others motioned for them to signal to Kim and Echo, who were refusing to look up.

"Kim!" Ross called, putting on his best smile as Duncan put an arm around his shoulder, laughing forcefully. Kim looked up in confusion as Echo finished packing her bag, dragging Kim along towards them.

"Oh look! Duncan and Ross are friends again and everyone is happy! As soon as they apologise, I'll let you sit with them!" Echo said sweetly as Ross and Duncan started speaking over each other.

"It was all my fault Kim..." "...but I was just so worried..." "...and I was going to mention..." "...yeah, I would have mentioned... "...but then you got really cross and scary..." "...so yeah, sorry that you slapped me..." "...seriously, he didn't hit me that hard at all!"

Echo clapped Kim on the shoulder as she smiled, completely overwhelmed. "There, isn't that great Kim? Everything sorted so I'll see you all at lunch!" She leant forward, towering over Duncan and Ross as they gulped. "If you give her any trouble, any at all, then I will slice you into little pieces." Echo stared at them both seriously before leaping up and beaming at Kim before walking over to Rythian, who had watched the whole spectacle with considerable interest.

"... So I in fact didn't need this chair...?" Rythian asked quietly as Echo sat herself down.

"Nope; it was for my bag!" Echo whispered cheerfully as she plonked her bag next to her. Rythian gave an exaggerated sigh behind his scarf as Echo fought the urge to giggle.

"You know, I don't think the others have noticed me yet..." Rythian said thoughtfully as Echo watched them fuss over Kim, who was laughing as Alex and Chris were patting her on the head and shoulder, fussing over her whilst failing to be serious.

"Yeah... They'll look over in a second, don't worry..." Echo commented as Rythian looked at her, surprised.

"I'm not worried that they won't look over..." Rythian said as Echo smiled at him playfully.

"Yeah, sure..." She trailed off patronisingly as she leant over to the other chair to take out her pencil case and notepad. As she did so, she felt a small pressure against her arm which almost pushed her off the desk, causing her to drop her pencil case. It rolled towards Rythian, who picked it up before looking at Echo, who had an expression of astonishment as Rythian placed it in front of her.

"What?" He asked innocently as she looked at him, wide eyed.

"You nudged me!" She said, still shocked as Rythian failed to stop his eyes from crinkling as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, sure..." He mimicked, smiling at her widely before he winced in pain behind his scarf. Echo immediately leant over, placing a hand on his arm in concern.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked as Rythian nodded, not talking. He chose a pen from her pencil case and started to write on the notepad, Echo drawing back to read it as he wrote it.

 _Sorry; I smiled too much. Stitches..._

 _Crap. I am so sorry :/ I won't make you laugh again. Or smile. :/_

 _I would be very depressed if that was the case. Seriously, I'm alright._

Echo seemed to pause for a moment before writing again, smiling mischievously.

 _No, it's okay. I won't make you laugh or smile. I will be completely and utterly boring. Very dull. No giggling or anything. O:)_

 _Good luck with that._

Echo laughed as Rythian started to chuckle, trying to keep a straight face. He soon stopped as he realised Lewis was watching him curiously, his eyes darting between Echo and Rythian. Rythian looked down at his books again, speaking to Echo quietly.

"Echo, don't react but Lewis is watching you. Reckon you can take you phone out and make it look like you were laughing at a text?"

Echo immediately slid her hand into her pocket and took out her phone, placing it between them. She laughed again, loudly as Rythian looked at her and Lewis frowned. Echo looked up at Lewis and waved happily.

"Lewis, do you want to see what my boyfriend sent me the other week?" She joked as Lewis finally smiled at her and laughed.

"No thanks Echo, I have no interest in your boyfriends humour!" He called back as Echo nodded and clicked her phone shut, placing it beside her. Rythian wrote something down on the paper before Echo looked at it, still giggling slightly as part of being in character.

 _I wonder if you actually have a boyfriend; that was a very quick story to come up with spontaneously. Also I am going to guess you do Drama as your third subject because that was ridiculously good acting either way._

Echo thought for a while, staring at Kim for a moment before realising Alex was watching her. She caught his eye and grinned, Alex grinning back before quickly turning away as he asked Lewis something, Kim quickly taking out her phone as he did so. Echo continued to smile as she wrote an answer.

 _I do drama. Also with my boyfriend...We never really had the whole break up conversation but he did say that he couldn't manage a relationship with me if I ended up moving school; I moved school, he hasn't contacted me._

Echo saw her phone light up and quickly opened it, seeing it was a message from Kim. Frowning, she opened the text, ignoring Rythian subtly reading it over her shoulder.

 _Why did u mention Hector? Ppl think u have a bf now x_

Echo replied immediately, revisiting the urge to look up at Kim and the others.

 _Why is that a prob? Bc ur single + I'm not? ;) x_

Rythian chuckled again beside her as she snapped her phone shut again, the pair of them subtly watching Kim as she received the text, reading it. She laughed slightly as she closed it, shaking her head as the others started questioning her about Echo's boyfriend. Echo couldn't help notice that Alex was listening rather attentively rather than the other two, who were nudging and winking to each other and at Kim as Hannah and Simon laughed.

Echo's attention was drawn back to the pad of paper as Rythian tapped it gently.

 _You alright? Not that I have much experience but that must have been hard for you. Especially with what happened to your mother too._

Echo put a fake smile on her face, writing back quickly, the class fading out as she tried to hold back tears.

 _It was fine. We liked each other and we were together for a year and a bit but... I didn't really love him, if that makes sense. He was great and all but he had no idea how to help when I found out my mother died. He just... Closed himself off from me. It was hard, I didn't have anyone to talk to and I really relied on him._

 _But now you have Kim, a father, new friends... It's like a new life for you, a new start. Despite everything that has happened._

 _Yes, exactly. I'm glad you understand... A bit. It's not that I'm not devastated but if I allow myself to think about it, I'll end up in ruins. I'll deal with it one step at a time... Accepting Kim as my twin is top on my list. No time for sadness._

 _I'll say sorry but I know that won't help you. All I will say is that I think Kim is lucky to have you... Also you've stopped using emojis. I think I might be curing you of your terrible habit, although it's clear your text language is also in dire need of correction._

 _You're in dire need of correction... :P_


	12. Chapter 12: Science and Magic

**AN: Echo's surprisingly good at science... Wonder why... O:)**

Rythian and Echo headed over to science, Rythian walking slightly ahead of Echo as she followed him, maintaining a careful distance so it didn't look like they were walking together. Echo's mind was racing. It had been great to open up to Rythian slightly, to not be judged for not being a wreck or being sad after everything that had happened... Echo wondered if that was one of the reasons why Rythian was talking to her; maybe he felt exactly the same in his situation.

"Echo!" A voice called to her as Echo turned around, having just reached the science room as she watched Alex make his way over to her. She glanced back at Rythian, who gave a subtle nod before entering the room as Echo waited just beside the door as Alex reached her, the bell ringing distantly in her ears.

"Hi! You alright?" Echo asked as Alex smiled at her oddly, his teeth too wide and his eyes distracted. He nodded before smiling again, this time succeeding in it being more genuine.

"Yeah, I just didn't say hi to you this morning. So... Hi!" Alex said as Echo looked at him in bewilderment.

"Okay... Hi!" She repeated as Alex laughed before she waved to empathise her greeting and turned to enter the science labs.

"How long have you and Hector been together? Kim didn't mention..." Alex asked causally as Echo turned back towards him.

"About a year and a bit? It's complicated... I don't know if he's still my boyfriend actually..." Echo admitted as Alex immediately straightened up.

"Really? Why?" He asked curiously as Echo laughed.

"Can I explain later? I have a lesson now..." She motioned to the door as Alex laughed with her.

"Of course you do. I have a free so I'm just going to go... Be free!" He waved before heading off quickly down the corridor back the way he had come as Echo shook her head, entering the classroom. For the whole of the week she had been working alone on her experiments, taking her time as she had no help; thankfully, Rythian was sitting at the back, waiting for her and already setting things up as the teacher looked at her with a frown.

"Come now, Echo, you're late!" He said with exaggerated sternness as Echo smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Zylus!" She apologised before making her way back to the class, where she joined Rythian in collecting equipment for their experiment. Seeing as Parv was in hospital, Zylus had just been writing experiments for them to do each lesson; Lewis and Duncan were working at the front together, already reading the first instruction. Echo made to take out her notepad but was surprised when Rythian shook his head at her.

"Don't bother; no one can hear us and if anyone sees us chatting they'll assume I'm explaining the experiment to you" Rythian said as he set up the Bunsen burner in place, adjusting it carefully before attaching the gas. Echo narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why wouldn't people assume that I'm explaining the experiment to you?" She questioned as Rythian glanced at her, humour in his eyes.

"Because people don't know how exceptionally clever you are at science... So let's show them otherwise." Echo slowly grinned as Rythian motioned to the board, Echo starting on measurements whilst Rythian passed her the different liquids, taking the measured versions and pouring it carefully into the bubbling vial of hot water. He had to stop himself from smiling too widely as he watched her kneeling down, carefully measuring each liquid.

"You can start on weighing the powdered substances you know..." She mumbled as she finished measuring and poured it into another vial before mixing it with a clear substance, turning it a sea blue. She beamed at him happily. "I've got instructions one and two sorted out."

Rythian didn't even need to ask if she was sure, heading to the front of the desk to collect some scales and fighting the urge to laugh as Duncan watched him, stunned. Parv, who had been marking, also looked up in surprise.

"Finished one and two already Rythian?" He asked calmly, whilst Rythian nodded.

"Yes sir; Echo's speciality is science." With that, Rythian turned around and headed towards Echo again, who was just finishing off the measurements. As he passed Lewis and Duncan, he couldn't help but note that Lewis had added too much to one of the vials, which was now a dark blue. Rythian was momentarily glad that the scarf hid his face as he couldn't stop smirking when he heard Duncan tell Lewis off about it being slightly the wrong colour whilst Lewis objected.

Echo grinned as he put the scales down. "Perfect! Thanks Ryth." She paused for a moment, looking at him curiously. "Does anyone ever call you that?"

Rythian nodded. "Zoey, and Teep has adopted it in his sign language as a lazy form of saying my name... Apart from that, no." Echo nodded to herself as she became distracted with the measurements again, adding the powder quickly but carefully as Rythian checked on the Bunsen burner, turning it down ever so slightly as an adjustment.

"So what did Alex want?" Rythian asked curiously as Echo continued to pour powder onto the scales. Unlike Echo, Rythian had not failed to notice the look of dismay that had briefly flickered across Alex's face when Kim had been speaking about Echo's boyfriend.

"Hm?" Echo asked, adding the powder to the bubbling liquid as it hissed slightly, turning green.

"What did Alex want?" He repeated as Echo bent down to measure more liquid, Rythian mimicking her by taking the other liquid they had to measure after Echo added hers.

"Oh... Well he asked about Hector... And how long we'd been together... I mentioned I wasn't technically dating..." Echo responded slowly, focusing more on the measurements than talking. Rythian laughed slightly as he turned his attention to measuring as Echo straightened up and poured the silver liquid into the vial, instantly causing it to shimmer slightly. She waited impatiently for Rythian to finish carefully measuring his liquid, a light purple, as he made to pour it in.

"Can you do this bit slowly? I love this part!" Echo burst out unexpectedly as Rythian looked at her in surprise. She smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry... I read ahead on this experiment and it was my favourite part..." she admitted as Rythian nodded in agreement.

"Mine too..." he spoke softly as he tipped the purple liquid in slowly, which instantly began to swirl around, turning the light green into a gradual shade of dark purple, slowly swirling and mixing with the powder. Rythian turned down the heat as they both sat down, watching the contents race around the bubbling vial almost peacefully.

"It reminds me of a storm... But being unable to hear the sound..." Rythian commented as they watched the remaining traces of green start to fade.

"It's gone the same colour as your scarf" Echo noted as Rythian glanced down in surprise, comparing the two colours.

"So it seems..." He allowed himself to trail off as Echo looked around her, glancing at the other experiments. No one was even remotely close to finishing, and they had to let the experiments simmer for a few minutes. The only ones close to them were Duncan and Lewis, who were obviously at the same stage as them, but...

Echo giggled, nudging Rythian. "So, I'm guessing they went slightly overboard on question two?" Rythian followed her gaze and laughed with her as they watched Lewis sulkily adjust the temperature as Duncan added more powder into their mixture which was a sickly dark purple, on the edge of black. As he added more powder, it seemed to get steadily more closer to the colour Rythian and Echo had achieved; the only difference was Duncan's experiment was twice the size of Rythian's. As they sat down, Echo spun to Rythian, excitedly.

"You promised me a magic trick and no one is looking. Do you have you cards?" Echo asked hopefully, her face falling as Rythian shook his head.

"No..." He said sadly, rolling up his sleeves and opening his hands to show he had nothing in them. "I did however..." He continued, reaching up to Echo's ear and drawing back a 50p coin, "...bring my magic."

Echo giggled delightedly as she turned over the coin in her hands, examining it closely. She was trying to figure out how Rythian had done it before she noticed he was looking at her thoughtfully. "What?" She asked as he looked at her, a smile growing on his face beneath his scarf.

"I think I can see something behind your other ear..." Rythian said jokingly as he reached out and drew back his hand with another 50p. Echo held onto the side of her head, covering her ears and laughing as Rythian began to laugh too.

"Rythian, stop playing with Echo's hair!" Zylus's voice reached them from across the classroom as everyone turned to look at them, Echo and Rythian turning slightly red.

"He wasn't playing with my hair, sir!" Echo caused out defensively as Duncan and Lewis looked at each other with an eyebrow raised. Echo turned her attention back to the experiment as Rythian glanced over at the last instruction on the board, noticing Duncan's and Lewis's faces.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." Rythian apologised as they poured out the liquid into a separate container, leaving a solid substance at the bottom of the original. Echo shrugged, still giggling.

"Totally worth it!" She declared as she scooped out the solid substance and placed it on a petri disk, examining it carefully. Not the most impressive of tricks, yet it had been a fantastic distraction to exploding the experiment.


	13. Chapter 13: Game of Cards

**AN: I wrote a lot this weekend, probably a good few chapters ahead, so I am still planning to update this daily... I'm tempted to just unleash a wave of chapters but I need to go over and check them all first... Let's just say that there's a party soon and some detective work coming up... *trails off mysteriously* :) Hope you like this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Review if you do or have any comments and questions :)**

Rythian frowned, shaking his head at her. "Duncan and Lewis will want to ask you questions at lunch..." Rythian warned as Echo paused.

"Good point. I'll just say you pointed out some powder in my hair or something..." Echo trailed off as she raised her hand in the air, Zylus heading over. Rythian leaned towards her slightly.

"Yes... But they might tell Alex..." He whispered as Zylus approached them with his notes, examining the remaining liquid and the solid left from the experiment.

"Excellent! Perfect, even! Class, we have a winner!" Zylus announced as the class clapped politely, Duncan looking shocked as Zylus gave them a science pencil each. Echo looked at hers, stunned.

"I didn't know it was a competition, sir..." She said bewilderedly as Rythian started to clear the equipment up. Zylus shook his head at her.

"And that it why you don't turn up late to class!" He said jokingly as he marched back to the front, addressing the rest of the class. "Those of you who are still working, you are not allowed to leave this room until I see some form of a result. Once you've tidied up your equipment... You can go and have an early lunch! That will be some good motivation for the rest of you!" He smiled over at Echo as she hurriedly started cleaning the equipment, Rythian already having put away the scales and the Bunsen burner and pipe.

"You knew it was a competition? Did you want to beat Duncan?" Echo asked as Rythian washed up the vials, passing them to Echo to dry.

"Yes... But I wouldn't have rushed you or made you go quicker if it looked like they were ahead of us... As it turns out, we had a break and still won!" Echo smiled widely to Rythian's response, cleaning the equipment before her face turned to a frown.

"What did you mean when you said about Lewis and Duncan telling Alex?" She asked slowly as Rythian rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't think Alex would take it kindly if he was told that I was playing with your hair in science and then we paraded off together afterwards..." Rythian said as Echo looked at him in disbelief.

"But that didn't happen!" She said, feeling foolish as he raised an eyebrow to her. She sighed. "I see your point... Although honestly, I'm not too fussed." Rythian looked at her with interest as he handed her the last container.

"Really? Poor Alex..." He muttered as he gathered up all the clean containers, putting them safely under his desk as Echo grabbed her bag.

"Also, why is it poor Alex?" She asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder, the pair of them walking out as the class glared at them whilst Zylus handed them a sheet of questions as homework. Rythian closed the door behind them against the hostile glares and looked at Echo in confusion.

"You really don't know?" He asked her as they walked towards the common room together. Echo shook her head.

"I know he's been acting weird around me ever since I mentioned Hector, but I don't know why!" Echo said, slightly irritated as Rythian shook his head in disbelief at her.

"So you can tell when someone is innocent and force people into making friends... Yet you have no idea when someone is developing a likening towards you?" He asked her as Echo opened the double doors, her ears and face burning. She hadn't wanted to assume anything but... Well.

Rythian and Echo walked across to one of the sofas near the fire escape, the furthest away from where the others sat for lunch and sat down, Rythian waiting for her reply. Echo furiously waited for her cheeks to stop feeling hot before she spoke.

"Well... I just didn't know for sure. You can't know for sure that it's that either!" She accused as Rythian leant back into the sofa, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

"True... I mean, it's no where near the looks Ross gives Kim, or Hannah gives Lewis sometimes..." He opened an eye lazily to see Echo looking at him, unimpressed.

"I noticed them, idiot, I'm just not to good when it comes to myself... I'm about a year and a month out of practise after all!" She laughed as Rythian sat up, shaking his head slowly.

"Hm... Oh, seeing as we have another 5 minutes before I need to scamper..." He said, checking the watch on his wrist, "... I reckon we have time for a magical game of cards."

Echo widened as Rythian brought out a pack of playing cards from his pocket, with the Swedish flag on the back of each one. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Sweden, huh?" She commented as Rythian nodded, shuffling the cards thoroughly before placing them between him and her.

"Pick a card, any card..." He said quietly, looking at her mischievously as Echo picked a card at random, glancing at it. Ace of Hearts.

She put it back in the pile, Rythian reshuffling it as Echo watched him closely. Rythian widened his eyes at her.

"Do you not believe in magic?" He asked in a hurt voice as Echo looked at him, rolling her eyes.

"Not this kind... And now you've distracted me..." She realised as Rythian laughed, shuffling the cards once more before stacking them neatly.

"Now, Echo, I'd like you to spell out your name; your card should be on the 'O.'" Echo smiled as she spelt out her name, hovering slightly before turning other the last card.

The Ace of Spades.

She looked up at Rythian, confused, who merely tutted.

"Oh dear... Wrong Ace. Try again." Rythian looked at her innocently as she rolled her eyes, turning the top card over again.

The Ace of Clubs.

"Okay, this is worrying... Where did that Ace go?" Rythian pondered aloud as Echo laughed, turning over the next card without being asked.

The Ace of Diamonds.

"Well, Echo, I apologise, it seems I don't have your card... Unless it's in your pencil case..." Rythian smiled innocently as Echo's mouth dropped open.

"No way..." She said as she opened her bag and drew out her pencil case, opening it quickly. There, amongst her pencils, was a folded up card.

"Ah, I knew it was here somewhere!" Rythian commented as Echo opened it up, feeling the excitement bubble inside her as she saw the card there.

The Ace of Hearts.

She looked at Rythian in awe, who had the deck of cards in his hands. "If you want to search for the Ace of Hearts in this pack, go ahead." Rythian laughed at the shock on Echo's face as she took the cards, shuffling through them.

"Alright, I am starting to believe in magic again... How did you do that?!" She demanded, satisfied there weren't two copies of her card in the pack as she handed them back to him, confused. Rythian shrugged innocently.

"Magic... I can also see into the future..." He trailed off in a mystic voice as Echo laughed, nudging him playfully.

"Right, so you know if I'm about to hit you on the head or not then?" Echo smiled sweetly as Rythian paused before leaping up from the sofa, away from Echo, both of them laughing as Rythian put his cards back in his bag.

The doors opened on the other end as Duncan and Lewis entered in a detailed conversation as they headed towards the sofa, not noticing Rythian and Echo at the other side of the common room. Rythian looked at Echo in panic, who hadn't noticed them walk in.

"Meet up later?" Rythian asked quickly as he picked up his bag and walked through the fire exit without waiting for Echo's reply. Echo stared after him as the door shut, surprised by his sudden departure.

"Hey! Echo!" Lewis called as Echo turned to see Duncan waving her over, realising the cause for Rythian's sudden absence. She picked up her bag and walked over, smiling.

"Hey guys! I'm guessing you got the right colour then?" She asked teasingly as Lewis rolled his eyes.

"I got distracted, it was my fault. You didn't mention you were amazing at science!" Lewis pointed out as Echo shrugged self consciously.

"Well I don't know if that's the case..." She replied, embarrassed as Duncan motioned for her to sit next to him, Lewis moving on the floor.

"Are you kidding? You managed to do an experiment in record time whilst Rythian wasn't talking to you, that's pretty impressive!" Duncan commented as Echo's face fell slightly.

"Unless, of course, he was talking to you... And you're close friends because he was playing with your hair..." Lewis said causally as Duncan looked at Echo suspiciously.

"And if you're close friends, he must have talked about that day. You said you'd spy on Rythian; what have you got for us?" Duncan asked seriously as Lewis nodded, a hint of fire in his eyes as they stared intently at Echo, waiting for her answer.


	14. Chapter 14: Rumours Fly

Echo laughed playfully, managing to make it sound sincere as she looked at Lewis teasingly. "Me, close friends with Rythian? This is the same Rythian we are talking about, right?" she teased as Duncan looked unsure of himself. Lewis narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, it is Echo. We were there in science, remember? We heard Zylus's comment and you both went red!" Lewis accused as Duncan looked between them thoughtfully. Echo rolled her eyes.

"Okay... You got me..." She said slowly as Lewis looked surprised. She looked at Duncan, speaking in a mocking tone of defeat.

"Rythian and I are such good friends we were doing each other's hair at the back... We then went on to talk about shopping and clothes before we painted each other's nails; didn't you see his nails when we walked out?" She asked, her words laced with sarcasm as Duncan laughed. Lewis paused, confused.

"But... He was playing with..." He began as Echo tutted at him.

"I had some powder in my hair, which he pointed to. I didn't understand what he meant so he brushed it off for me. That was it and it was kind of embarrassing, thanks for mentioning it..." She said dryly as Lewis nodded, still looking unconvinced.

"So he hasn't spoken to you at all in the last few weeks at all?" He asked doubtfully as Echo looked at him, sighing.

"Of course he's spoken to me, he just hasn't mentioned anything of interest. He only ever mentions Kim or Duncan if he's referring to you, and just asks how you guys are. That's it, honest." She widened her eyes as Lewis finally looked convinced. Duncan spoke up, curious.

"And is he still a jerk about us being 'misled'? Ross told me the other day how he told you that... Why didn't you mention it?" Duncan asked as Echo was temporarily thrown off her acting. Duncan continued when she failed to say anything.

"Seems like something you would have told all of us, not just Ross and Kim..." He added, looking at Echo. Echo put on a surprised expression.

"I assumed Ross had already told you..." She replied, tilting her head slightly as she looked puzzled, glancing from Lewis to Duncan. Lewis laughed slightly as he leant back against his bag.

"Sounds like something Ross would forget to mention. Oh, can I see your phone by the way?" He asked Echo, holding out his hand. Echo paused before slowly handing it to him... The group chat was on her laptop anyway and she didn't have any details of Rythian on it but...

"Why?" She asked as Lewis flicked through her contacts, giving a small smile as he typed quickly.

"Well, it occurred to me that you don't have any of our numbers..." Lewis mumbled as he quickly labelled the groups numbers on her phone. Echo smiled in relief as the bell rang, signalling the start of lunch. She wanted to escape as soon as possible to the shops before anyone else cornered her.

"Oh right, thanks!" She said gratefully as Lewis showed the list to Duncan, who nodded at the screen.

"Seems like everyone... Wait, you've put in Rythian's number..." Duncan pointed out as Lewis shrugged.

"Oops. Habit, I guess" he said causally as he handed Echo her phone back. Echo looked at them, confused, before they both smiled widely at her.

"Right... Well, I'm going off to the shop now, do you guys want anything?" She enquired as they shook their heads, waving behind her as Zoey and Hannah made their way towards them.

"Hey Echo! I feel like I haven't spoken to you enough lately... We should arrange a get together" Hannah suggested as Zoey squeaked and clapped her hands together, Kim walking behind them through the doors and giving Echo a look which clearly stated they needed to talk about something.

"Ooh, yes, that would be great! I'll host it if no one else wants to, although, um, well I kind of have a weird thing in my garden Echo..." She looked at Echo worryingly as Echo laughed.

"What, the Mushroom Fort?" Echo asked as Zoey and the others looked stunned. Kim, who had just arrived, looked at Echo warningly as Echo realised her mistake.

"How did you know about that?" Zoey asked in bewilderment as Echo mentally cursed herself. Of course, only Zoey's close friends would know, and Zoey hadn't mentioned it to her. Everyone looked at Echo in confusion.

"Teep mentioned it in passing..." Echo said hastily as Zoey looked at her, relieved. Kim nodded subtly as she turned to smile at Duncan, who was looking at Kim suspiciously.

"Oh, okay..." Zoey said, looking at Echo strangely. Echo realised she would need to have a better reason for Teep to just mention something so personal causally.

"Well, I was talking to Teep about how amazing it would be if there was a society for mushroom lovers, you know, like people who get together to eat chocolate who really like chocolate? But they get together and eat mushrooms instead..." Echo began to waffle as everyone gave her a strange look, Kim included. Zoey however positively beamed as she started jumping up and down.

"That's a great idea! Alright, we shall have a mushroom gathering in a few weeks! Everyone in the group is invited!" Zoey said happily as people cheered, Echo barely keeping her relief from displaying on her face.

"Oh, and everyone had to write down their favourite mushrooms or something they want to eat, so I know everyone will have something they like!" She twirled happily as Teep made his way over from the fire exit, signing at her in confusion.

"I've throwing a mushroom party! Everyone is going to write down their favourite food or mushroom and give it to me so I can gather stuff! But everyone else has to bring their own drinks..." She added as people made noises of agreement. Teep signed something as Zoey laughed again.

"Yes, everyone will be writing their food down, no exceptions! Or I'll be sad." Zoey's face turned serious and everyone hastened to agree with her until she smiled again.

"Perfect! Alright, everyone has to have their favourite food in my locker by this time in two weeks! Well, not the food, but the word of the food..." She said, frowning to herself as Kim grabbed Echo by the arm.

"Echo and I were planning to go to the shops now; want any mushrooms?" She asked everyone jokingly as they all shook their heads. Teep signed something as Zoey looked bewildered.

"You never go to the shops Teep..." She said, astonished as Teep shrugged and signed something else whilst Zoey rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to but fair enough!" Everyone turned questioningly to Lewis, who sighed.

"Teep want to walk to get fit... Or in shape. Not sure..." Lewis admitted as Teep nodded as Kim and a Echo started to walk off, waving, as someone asked Lewis about what happened in science. Teep quickly followed them, motioning for pencil and paper.

"Can it wait for till the shop Teep? My bag is really full and I'd rather not spill anything..." Echo said guilty as Teep nodded, smiling. As they made their way down, Echo turned to Kim questioningly.

"Did you want to say something to me?" She asked as Kim nodded, looking at Echo both mockingly and seriously as they reached the traffic lights, waiting for the light to turn red.

"Yes... Do you want to explain to Teep and I why Rythian was apparently playing with your hair in science?" Teep made an odd noise which sounded like laughter as Echo felt herself go pink.

"Seriously, that happened about ten minutes ago and it's got to you already?" She complained as Kim giggled.

"So Rythian really was playing with your hair in science then?" She laughed as Teep suddenly paused, coughing loudly.

"Well, that's interesting." A voice behind them commented humourlessly as Kim and Echo spun around as Teep stopped coughing. Alex and Chris were behind them, Chris looking slightly awkward as Alex looked directly at Echo, unsmiling.


	15. Chapter 15: Planning the Party

**AN: I have been away and I'm very sorry I haven't uploaded (please don't kill me ) and have only just found Internet (oops) - anyhow, longer chapters to make up for it, right? Right? (Yay?) - Enjoy the extra long chapters! :)**

Kim folded her arms across her chest, frowning at Alex's expression. "I was teasing her Alex, it didn't actually happen." Kim looked at him sternly as Echo nodded, feeling guilty for some reason as Alex merely raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's odd. I could have sworn that several people were talking about how red Echo went in science..." Alex said sarcastically as he turned his attention to Kim, who was looking at Echo in surprise. Echo suddenly felt a wave of anger pass through her; she had just explained this to Lewis and Duncan and now Alex was judging her. Enough was enough.

"Alex, I already explained this to Lewis and Duncan, who also took it far too seriously for whatever reason. It's a rumour and it didn't happen!" She snapped, Chris looking taken back as Alex lost his serious face, Teep shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Really? Why..." He began before savagely being cut off by Echo.

"I suggest you go and ask them what happened, seeing as you obviously don't want to listen to me." Echo turned on her heel as the lights turned red, stomping angrily across as Teep followed her, placing a hand hesitantly on her shoulder as they walked. Kim looked at Chris and Alex, motioning for them to stop as they made to follow her.

"You know, this obsession we all have with Rythian doesn't mean you have to jealous over Echo..." Kim commented kindly as Alex took out his phone, dialling Lewis and ignoring her. Kim smiled briefly at Chris, who returned it hesitantly before she ran across the road just as the light sequence changed, leaving Alex and Chris trapped on the other side as Alex put the phone to his ear.

Kim soon caught up with Teep, who was looking at Echo helplessly as she continued to rage.

"... I mean, Rythian mentioned he may like me and all, so I was kind of expecting something but that is so unfair that he didn't believe me!" Echo fumed, Teep looking despairingly as Kim as they entered the shop.

"So what did happen to cause these rumours...?" Kim asked as Echo paused for a minute, forgetting to be angry as she smiled unwillingly.

"Rythian was doing magic and pulling coins behind my ears..." She admitted sheepishly as Kim and Teep face palmed. "But I told everyone else that he was brushing powder out of my hair!" Echo said defensively as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well, hopefully Lewis and the others will pass around the truth and disperse that nasty rumour" she said mockingly as Teep motioned for pen and paper, Echo pulling it out of her bag carefully before handing it to Teep. He motioned to his watch and held up two fingers, motioning for time, so Kim and Echo left him to buy some snacks for their free that afternoon. By the time they returned to Teep, who had just finished writing, they had dodged and hid from Alex and Chris twice, who had come into the store after them. Echo and Kim motioned to leave as they snuck out, leaving Chris and Alex.; Echo sighed in relief before accepting the pad of paper from Teep, which had a chunk of writing on it.

 _Firstly, I am seriously considering getting a chalk board and chalk because I can never say anything..._

Kim looked up at Teep who stuck his tongue out at them as they continued to walk, reading as they headed back to the traffic lights.

... _But anyway, I had an idea. Zoey said everyone was going to write down their favourite food or something and post it into Zoey's locker for the end of the day on Friday in two weeks, or some time soon, right? So if we could gather all the notes from Zoey somehow, we could compare the handwriting to the one that was addressed to Rythian._

Echo looked at Teep in wonder. "That is a fantastic idea!" she said approvingly as Teep motioned for the pen and paper once more, merely shaking his head when Kim questioned Teep putting it in his bag. Echo rolled her eyes.

"I might get Rythian to teach me sign language at this rate Teep, I'm starting to feel guilty..." Echo admitted as they reached the lights, already on red as they quickly crossed. As they reached the other side, a voice called to them.

"Echo! Kim, wait!" Alex's voice called behind them as Echo hissed under her breath.

"Ignore him." She said sulkily to the others as they continued walking slightly faster, Kim resisting the urge to turn around as Teep made a noise of disapproval. Echo turned to him, annoyed, as they entered the school grounds.

"I can be slightly sulky if I want to Teep! I can out-sulk Kim, and that's saying something" she said half jokingly as Teep did a mock face of shock, causing her to laugh. Kim thought for a moment before asking the question which had been on her mind since she read Teep's suggestion.

"The only problem is, how do we get into Zoey's locker, take the papers, compare the writing and put them back before she notices?" Kim said numbly as Teep and Echo looked downcast. They made their way into the common room, sitting down on the sofa as Echo breathed out heavily.

"We should let Rythian know we've come up with an idea; maybe he'll have a solution!" Echo volunteered as she reached into her pocket, taking out her phone. Kim frowned at her.

"Since when have you had Rythian's number?" She asked incredulously as Echo began to type quickly with flawless skill.

"Lewis gave it to me accidentally today when he gave me everyone's contact details..." Echo mumbled as she prepared to send, but stopped as Teep motioned frantically for her to stop.

"What, Teep?" Echo asked, stunned as Teep carefully took the phone from her, deleting he message. He then took out his own phone, comparing the details at the screen before nodding in satisfaction before showing Echo and Kim the two screens, which both read 'Rythian' but had different numbers.

Kim nodded approvingly against her will as Echo looked shocked. "But... Whose number is that then?" She asked as Teep scrolled through his contacts, comparing the numbers. He froze as he found a matching number, showing them the contact which read as "Lewis."

"Does that mean Lewis just entered his number twice under two names?" Kim asked as Teep checked before nodding. Echo looked devastated as Teep handed her back her phone.

"So I don't have Rythian's number?" She asked, slightly sadly as Teep and Kim laughed, Echo reluctantly joining in after a few moments. A beep went off as Teep and Echo looked at their phones, confused.

"Nope, that's me!" Kim said smugly as she opened her phone to read the message. She frowned slightly.

"Hm... Well, Alex apologises for being an ass and is messaging me to tell you this, seeing as he doesn't have your number..." Echo stuck her bottom lip out, still evidently sulking. Kim looked at her, smiling slightly as she continued to read "...also, if Echo isn't too mad at me, do you reckon she'd give me her number so I can text her sorry for myself?"

"Smooth, that. Too smooth." Echo commented as Kim grinned.

"It's what they're all like..." She admitted as Teep raised a thumb in agreement. Echo tutted.

"Well, you'd better tell Rythian then, Teep. Although how did you know it wasn't his number?" Echo asked as Kim looked at Echo mischievously.

"Rythian is a bit of a technophobe when it comes to numbers..." Kim giggled as Teep nodded seriously as he took out the notepad and pen from his bag, writing something down on it before handing it back to Echo.

 _I do not lie when I say this; it took two years of constant pestering for me to get his number, and the only reason he set up the group chat was because I convinced him via text when he was having his op. Only Zoey and I have his number from among everyone else and we have kept it private. You could probably convince him that you need to have it though in case of an emergency, although that is going to be a hilarious conversation..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

ENDERMAGE: For the last time... Forget it Echo. It's not going to happen.

ECHOSOUNDS: But what if something terrible happens?! :(

ENDERMAGE: Then it happens and you don't have my number. End of.

NANOSOUNDS: I tried to convince him for months before the whole incident... :( You trying to convince him after a few weeks isn't going to happen.

DINORAWR: In case anyone didn't realise, I am feeling very smug right now.

ECHOSOUNDS: This is ridiculous... :( :( :(

Echo paused from her typing and pulled an unhappy face as Kim chuckled at her from across the room.

"Even before the whole incident, Rythian was a very private person" Kim commented as Echo looked up, interested.

"Really? I assumed he was best friends with everyone from the amount of fuss over everything." Echo said thoughtfully as Kim shook her head.

"No, Rythian would talk in lessons, but otherwise he'd keep to himself. He'd only ever really talked in much detail to Zoey and Teep, although he'd always listen if anyone ever wanted to talk about anything. That's why Ross was so surprised when you said you exchanged notes on your first day; Rythian isn't really the type."

Echo nodded before turning her attention to the screen, turning over this new piece of information in her head.

DINORAWR: To be fair, it's not like I text you a lot or anything Rythian...

ENDERMAGE: Yes, but we are talking about thing one and thing two here; they're going to text a lot.

NANOSOUNDS: Rude! :( Honestly though, we don't mind. We know you'll give it to us when you're ready. :)

ENDERMAGE: Thank you Kim. Now, is there a proper reason for why you dragged me online?

NANOSOUNDS: You didn't text him after what we said on Friday?!

DINORAWR: I might have forgotten... Sorry.

ENDERMAGE: Go on...?

ECHOSOUNDS: Lewis gave me everyone's contact number, including yours. Turns out it was Lewis's number; we narrowly avoided telling him the plan :O

ENDERMAGE: Ah, that's why you are mentioning phone numbers... So what was this plan?

ENDERMAGE: Again, this is a reason why I don't like texting people. Things can go wrong.

DINORAWR: ... Arguably if you had given your number to her in the first place it wouldn't have been a problem... Food for thought.

ECHOSOUNDS: Thanks Teep! :D

ENDERMAGE: Can someone explain what this plan is about? Seriously. (Also, not helping Teep!)

NANOSOUNDS: Zoey is holding a mushroom party; everyone is writing down their favourite food and posting it into her locker for this Friday or something...

ENDERMAGE: Have fun.

DINORAWR: Rythian, be nice.

ENDERMAGE: Sorry...

DINORAWR: Anyhow, we figured if we could grab the lists, we could compare the handwriting to the blackmail sent to you.

ENDERMAGE: That's a smart plan. Who thought of it?

NANOSOUNDS: Teep, of course.

ECHOSOUNDS: I also come up with good plans... :(

DINORAWR: ... But mine are better mwahaha.

ECHOSOUNDS: Grr. Keep talking guys, I'm just going to get a glass of water to cool me down after being so annoyed... Seriously though, I need a drink :)

DINORAWR: Okay!

Echo closed down her lid before getting up, checking if Kim wanted anything before she headed down to the kitchen. As she made her at back upstairs with her glass, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Reaching the bedroom, she set it down carefully before checking the message. She laughed slightly, causing Kim to look over.

"What's so funny?" She asked as Echo held up a finger, scanning the chat to briefly catch up.

NANOSOUNDS: So we just need a way into Zoey's locker, really.

ENDERMAGE: Getting into her locker is easy, I know how to crack open locks. It's providing the three distractions that is going to be difficult.

DINORAWR: Explain? Why three?

ENDERMAGE: 1) Distraction so no one is around Zoey's locker who knows it's hers when we steal the sheets. 2) Distracting Zoey whilst someone takes pictures. 3) Distracting Zoey again to put them back.

NANOSOUNDS: We can discuss this in English in more detail but I propose that Teep distracts Zoey; you can sign really slowly, or show her something.

DINORAWR: Wow, thanks.

NANOSOUNDS: I think maybe me and Echo should distract the others... But Echo is in a lesson and that leaves Rythian to steal from the lockers and take the pictures, and you're not the best with a mobile.

ENDERMAGE: True... I steal, someone else takes pictures? I don't think I even know how to.

ECHOSOUNDS: I volunteer to take pictures! Also, I've just got a text from a "Rythian" saying "Hi" ... I'm willing to take suggestions to totally troll Lewis. :P

DINORAWR: Wait, he's seriously just texted pretending to be Rythian? That was fast, it's only been a few days...

ENDERMAGE: Just say "Hi Lewis" or something, pretend it came up with his name.

ECHOSOUNDS: ... I put "Hi Lewis! U checkin ur no. works? :P"

ENDERMAGE: You text language is awful.

ECHOSOUNDS: Thx bbs ;P

DINORAWR: Alright, I distract Zoey, Kim distracts the others, Rythian and Echo take, copy and replace the notes. Sounds easy enough.

NANOSOUNDS: You say that, but I have to distract several people at once! What happens if one of them sneaks off? :/ I won't be able to go after them!

ENDERMAGE: Just text Echo and we'll either hurry up or hide with the papers. So long as Teep is distracting Zoey, it shouldn't matter if anyone sees us near her locker; we could just be talking.

ECHOSOUNDS: Oooh. Lewis replied "How did you know it was me?" Idiot. :D

DINORAWR: Say that his name appeared when he texted you. It will confuse him, and if he managed to ask somehow about Rythian's no., just say you deleted it because you didn't need it.

ECHOSOUNDS: Alright... Done! :P you really do have the best ideas Teep! :)

NANOSOUNDS: So is everyone sorted? Nothing else to say?

ECHOSOUNDS: Well, apart from me going mental at Alex haha... But that's not really a worry xD

ENDERMAGE: This is one thing I don't miss from the group; all the drama... What happened?

ECHOSOUNDS: Well, he was commenting about science (that rumour went around so fast!) and being a real jerk so I told him to talk to Duncan if he wasn't going to believe me and stormed off. He tried to talk to me again but I pretended I didn't see or hear him. Seriously, it wasn't fair, especially if he likes me.

NANOSOUNDS: Oh, you finally figured it out then? ;)

ECHOSOUNDS: So help me I'll pour water on your laptop. It isn't funny, I never know what to do in these situations... (-.-)

ENDERMAGE: So what did he say exactly? I got a few odd glances but I assumed it was nothing...

ECHOSOUNDS: Meh, he just said apparently how I went red whilst you were "playing with my hair". Pfft. As if. :/

DINORAWR: I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow... It might be a better idea to make up with him Echo, just in case he tries to search for you at the end of the day.

ECHOSOUNDS: ... Do I have to? :(

ENDERMAGE: Cheer up Echo, we have English and the note to examine and the plan which could go horribly wrong at any given moment! It's going to be a great day!

DINORAWR: Wow. The amount of sarcasm...

NANOSOUNDS: Just a thought; if we're only going to be taking pictures of the lists then surely we don't need to bring the letter in the first place? We could compare it afterwards! :S

DINORAWR: Valid point. Don't bring the letter in Ryth. We'll just take pictures of the notes.

ENDERMAGE: Alright; I'll just keep guard whilst Echo takes pictures I guess, once we get to the locker. This is a terrible plan.

DINORAWR: You said it was good before!

ENDERMAGE: I've changed my mind; how is Kim meant to distract those in the group that have frees at the end of the day? It's got to be Hat Films and Lewis at least.

NANOSOUNDS: Worry about yourself Rythian. I happened to have just formed my own plan... :)


	16. Chapter 16: Gathering Evidence

**AN: Hi! Here's another chapter! :D**

 **(sorry for delay oops Internet and business - however, I've had loads of time to write! Yay? *ahem* enjoy the chapter!)**

Echo was waiting impatiently round the corner to Zoey's locker. She had excused herself from drama on the account that she didn't feel well and needed the toilet and had arranged to meet Rythian five minutes before school ended. Teep had taken Zoey to talk about something in the art room, and Kim's distraction had come in the form of a kitten, which had appeared with her when she returned from lunch, although she refused to say where she had got it from, and had christened it "Tiddles". Echo checked her phone again for the time, waiting anxiously as she re read Kim and Teeps messages that everything was in order. Annoyingly though, the one person whom she needed a text from was the one who she couldn't text.

Echo suddenly heard someone jogging round the corner as she poked her head warily out, as Rythian slowed to a walk towards Zoey's locker. Fuming silently, Echo snapped her phone shut and quickly walked over, Rythian already attempting to crack the code. Echo became momentarily distracted when she noticed he was in his sports gear, which was slightly damp as he breathed heavily. Her eyes trailed to his uncovered hair, checking his face which had a small purple bandana around it. It was the first time she'd seen him without his hoodie; she felt like she was seeing him as close to his normal self as possible. She brought herself back to earth when she heard a small click from Rythian as he found the first number, turning the rounded lock slowly.

"What kept you?" She hissed at him as she looked around, checking the corridor and listening for any movement. Rythian motioned at her to keep quiet, listening carefully as Echo growled slightly, causing Rythian to smile; she could almost see it through the fabric, which annoyed her further as she impatiently tapped her foot. Rythian paused after he clicked the second number.

"I'm sorry I was late, but that is really distracting and we have a tight schedule here... Did you check the surrounding classrooms?" He asked as she paused, worried. Instantly she crept over to the adjacent corridor, listening for voices at the nearest doors. She hurried back to Rythian frantically just as he opened the lock.

"We need to hurry; there aren't any free classrooms near to hide in!" Echo said quickly as Rythian nodded, placing the lock in his pocket as he opened the locker. Echo smiled momentarily at the amount of mushroom decoration and pictures of Rythian and Teep on the side of the door before being distracted by a particular photo of Zoey and Rythian. Rythian gathered all the pieces of loose paper and held them in front of Echo.

'Focus Echo!" He said sternly as she blinked, turning her phone on and taking pictures. As Rythian placed them one by one back into the locker, he frowned.

"Recognise any?" She whispered as she took another picture, Rythian placing another sheet back in the locker.

"I'm not sure..." He admitted as Echo took a picture of the second to last one when footsteps and a voice appeared from down the corridor.

"... Okay Teep, I know, but I need to get these papers otherwise I'll forget! ... I know you won't let me forget them but it's important, it's our first mushroom party since Rythian and I want it to go well..."

Echo tried to remain calm as she recognised the voice, taking a picture as Rythian placed it back, holding up the last one.

"Come on..." He urged as Echo took the last picture, nodding quickly as she placed the phone back in her pocket whilst Rythian closed the locker quickly, slamming it slightly in the process.

"... Teep, I think I heard something from here..." Zoey's careless voice came waltzing around the corridor as Rythian fixed the lock back on firmly. Echo looked around, panicking slightly.

"There's nowhere to go..." She said before Rythian took her by the hand, leading her to the end of the lockers to a door Echo hadn't noticed.

"Here!" He said, pushing her inside as Echo ran in, immediately crashing into a mop as Rythian closed the door behind him and caught the mob, putting the small supply closet into darkness. Echo couldn't see anything as they waited, her back pressed against Rythian as they held their breaths as the footsteps stopped.

"Wow, I think I'm hearing things Teep... Haha, alright, I know I'm nuts... I just need to collect these and then we'll go, alright?"

Rythian and Echo waited as they heard two sets of footsteps walk towards the lockers, open a locker and close it again. "See, Teep? Now they're safely under my control... Wait, who are you texting?"

Echo's eyes widened as she tried to pull her phone out of her pocket to turn it off but it was too late; a loud beep emitted as her phone received a text. Her phone momentarily lit up brightly and she turned her head to see Rythian's eyes illuminated and staring at her in panic before the light went out again.

"Oooh, someone's phone went off over here..." Rythian pulled Echo slowly backwards as he navigated his way blindly into the corner, where he knew there was a blanket. He gently pressed down on Echo's shoulders as Echo turned down the brightness on her phone, looking down at the text from Teep.

 _You guys alright?_

Echo typed back three words and sent them before turning off the sound, hearing a gasp several moments later from someone very close to their hiding spot as they received a text.

 _Supply closet. Help._

"Look, I know I heard something from inside here Teep! What happens if it's Narnia and we never knew? How cool would that be? Or, or, it might be the vanishing cabinet from Harry Potter!" Zoey's voice was loud and excited, directly outside the door as they saw someone push against it, pausing as it opened slightly. Rythian applied more pressure to Echo's shoulders as he managed to get her to crouch down as he grabbed the blanket behind him, setting the mop down quietly.

"Don't be silly Teep, I heard a noise which definitely wasn't a mouse! It was a beep, not a squeak!" Rythian pulled the blanket over himself and Echo just as the door burst open, Zoey peering her head around the corner. Rythian and Echo waited, ridiculously still as Zoey surveyed the closet.

"Guess it was someone's locker..." She said sadly as she closed the door, walking away with Teep. Echo and Rythian breathed a sigh of relief as Echo threw the blanket off them.

"Well, that was terrifying." She commented shakily as Rythian nodded mutely beside her. Echo tried to stand up, but instantly whacked her forehead on something as she fell back against Rythian with a cry.

"Careful. There's an old satellite above you..." Rythian said, Echo only resisting the urge to hit him due to the pain in her head. She made a slow noise of complaint as she stood up carefully, using her phone as a small light source as she made her way to the door, Rythian following. She listened intently before opening the door slowly, Rythian wincing as it creaked slightly.

Echo carefully looked into the corridor as her and Rythian crept out, closing the door quietly behind them. They then broke into a sprint as they ran outside towards the gym just as the bell rang, Rythian motioning her to follow him as they raced around to the side of greenery hidden from the school just behind it. Rythian breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down, Echo collapsing beside him.

"How did you know... There was a supply closet there?" Echo asked between deep breaths as Rythian laughed shakily.

"No one has used it for ages except from me; hence why I knew there was a blanket and a satellite... I should have warned you about the mop; it's a defence system in case anyone enters." Rythian wheezed as he turned to face Echo, who was lying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Why do you know that?" She asked simply, putting an exaggerated questioning tone into it as Rythian chuckled.

"That's where I spend my lunches." Rythian watched as Echo sat up suddenly, looking at him in horror.

"You spend all your lunch there?!" She asked, momentarily horrified at the thought of spending time alone in there. Rythian rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad; I have a blanket, plenty of space to eat or work, the light is a standard brightness when it's on and I have a functioning TV; although I'm probably going to have to reset it if you moved the satellite..." He trailed off worryingly as Echo brushed her hair out of her eyes, wincing in pain.

"Echo, wait a second..." Rythian moved towards her, pulling her fringe off her face as Echo kept still. Rythian tutted.

"Okay, I might have to get a new satellite pole; seriously, that's going to be a huge bump!" He joked, letting Echo's fringe drop back as she rolled her eyes but laughed with him. Rythian paused for a second, checking she was alright before he moved back, glancing at his watch.

"I'll go one way, you go the other; you have to get your stuff from drama, right?" He asked her as she nodded silently, rubbing her forehead and staring at him blankly. Rythian looked at her in concern.

"You alright? We can check the photos on Monday... Or even at the weekend, it depends." Rythian smiled at her as Echo suddenly grinned, jumping up. She had just wanted a moment to memorise what the real Rythian looked like without the hoodie or earphones.

"Maybe... See you around!" She said cheerfully as she stood up and ran around the corner, out of sight. Rythian gave himself a moment, lying back down as he puzzled over something in his head. It was strange but he knew he wasn't imagining it; for some reason, when Zoey had opened the door, he hadn't been worried about himself being discovered... He had been more worried for the girl pressed against him as she had shaken slightly in fear.


	17. Chapter 17: Plans in Action

It was two hours before Zoey's mushroom party and Echo was still not ready. She had brought down clothes with her when she moved, and Kim had offered to share her clothes but...

Echo threw down the top she'd been looking at onto the large pile of rejects. "Forget it, I am not going." Echo collapsed face first into her pillows, letting out an angry sigh as Kim laughed.

"You have to, you suggested it in the first place!" Kim pointed out as Echo mumbled something inaudible. Echo lifted her head from the pillows to scowl at Kim.

"You look fantastic! I look ridiculous!" Echo complained as she rummaged through the few clothes she had left. Kim rolled her eyes. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with a black and white striped top; it was only close up you couldn't tell it wasn't a dress. Kim tutted and rolled her eyes.

"Well you'd better hurry up, we're going to have visitors soon." Kim said happily as Echo whizzed around.

"We have visitors? Why would we have visitors, we're going out?" She questioned, turning her remaining bag of clothing upside down in an attempt to find something. Kim was distracted from answering when she saw a flash of purple as she picked something out from the midst.

"Oh, this is beautiful Echo! You have to wear this!" She admired as she held up the purple cocktail dress. Echo turned and paused when she saw the dress.

"... It is beautiful..." She said reluctantly as Kim pushed her towards the bathroom, a knock on the front door below them as Kim beamed.

"Visitors!" She sang as she slammed the door in Echo's face, racing down to the front door and opening it hurriedly, putting on a frown.

"You're late." She lectured as Teep apologised, signing and motioning behind him. Kim turned her gaze on Rythian as he walked towards her, looking around him cautiously as he nervously patted his breast pocket.

"Rythian. Everyone is getting ready for the party, including us, so you can relax!" Kim lectured as she closed the door behind him, nodding as Teep signed to him.

"Teep said 'Don't pretend you're not happy to see us because we heard you sing 'visitors' as you came downstairs" Rythian said smugly, Kim rolling her eyes as she allowed herself to smile.

"Right... We've just got our hair and stuff to do, so you're safe to come up..." Kim teased as both Teep and Rythian looked at each other worryingly.

"Um, doesn't hair usually take a while?" Rythian asked, Teep nodding seriously. Kim sighed.

"Just get up here will you?" She complained as she stomped upstairs, Teep giving Rythian a mocking glance of terror before following her. Rythian stopped on the stairs to look at the pictures on the wall; he knew it hadn't been long since Echo had been with Kim, but still... It was strange to see lots of baby photos of Kim on the wall without Echo.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been in your house Kim!" Rythian called as he walked up the stairs, laughing as Teep stuck his head around the door to look at him with an unimpressed face and began complaining about the mess in the room.

"Teep, it can't be that bad..." Rythian smiled as he reached him and followed Teep into the room. Rythian paused. "I stand corrected..." He muttered as Kim hastily cleared the clothes off Echo's bed.

"In all fairness, most of this is Echo's... She's just trying on option one hundred" Kim grinned as she raised her voice. "We have visitors Echo!" She called gleefully as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Well they'd better stay downstairs because..." Echo's appeared at the door in the purple cocktail dress, halfway putting her hair up. She saw Rythian and Teep, shock temporarily passing over her face as she smiled.

"... So who forgot to tell me that we were all meeting up now?" She asked, looking at Kim as her face dropped.

"Didn't I tell you? Teep texted, said we were going to compare the notes?" Kim said as Rythian and Teep continued to look at Echo, stunned. Echo turned to them, tutting.

"Yes it's a dress... You can stop staring now!" She teased as Teep and Rythian quickly looked away, making objections. Kim pouted.

"No one said anything about my outfit..." She complained as Teep held up a hand, signing. Rythian nodded.

"True, Teep did mention you looked pretty when you opened the door... Might have forgot to mention that..." Rythian commented, Teep nodding earnestly. Echo suddenly jumped, remembering something.

"Oh, I got something for you Teep..." She said, running out of the room as Teep looked confused. Kim rolled her eyes and loaded up her computer, motioning for Rythian and Teep to join her.

"I put all the photos on the computer so we could look at them in more detail. There's a slight problem though..." Kim said reluctantly as she loaded up the pictures. "... The names of who wrote the food seemed to be on the back, so we don't know whose handwriting is whose." Rythian took out a piece of paper and handed it carefully to Kim as they heard Echo bounce up the stairs.

"I thought of a way around that!" Echo beamed as she came back, handing a wrapped up present to Teep. "Happy appropriate present day!" She laughed as Teep took the gift, looking puzzled.

"Appropriate present day?" Rythian questioned as Echo shrugged, smiling widely.

"You'll see in a moment..." She replied as Teep opened the wrapping carefully, revealing a rectangular box. Teep widened his eyes as Rythian gave a whistle of approval.

"To explain, I never do presents unless they're appropriate. I figured you'd like it and it'd be easy and quick to use..." Echo trailed off as Teep held up the electronic whiteboard in awe. He quickly turned it on, grabbing the metal pen and writing something.

 _This is amazing! I can write this..._

Teep checked the instructions before shaking it slightly, accepting yes when a 'Clear' option came up. The screen went blank and Teep began writing again.

 _And now this! This is great!_

Everyone laughed as Teep smiled happily, staring at his new gift. He frowned for a moment before writing something.

 _Echo, was this expensive? I can't accept it if it was._

Echo waved a hand dismissively. "It wasn't expensive so don't worry, alright? Besides, even if it was, it's totally worth it. I mean, it's perfect for you! Appropriate present... Ta dah!" She laughed as Teep gave her a hug, Rythian checking the packaging carefully as he noticed the price was still on it. He quickly took it off and gave it to Teep, smiling.

"It says you can save pictures or phrases too" Rythian noted as Teep immediately began writing.

 _Yeah... Echo, thanks._

Echo smiled before turning her attention to Kim, who was frowning at the screen. Kim wordlessly motioned the others towards her, looking thoughtful.

"Double check if you want, but there are three handwritings that look really similar..." Kim pointed them out, Rythian nodding in agreement as they checked them.

"So we're looking at either Pringles, Sausages or Chicken Rolls..." Rythian said sarcastically as Teep motioned towards them. Echo turned, remembering something else about the whiteboard.

"Teep, I think it also makes a small noise when you press that button on the side, to get people's attention" Echo pointed towards the button as Teep pressed it, making a small ping. Teep nodded happily before his face turned more serious.

 _Okay. Focussing now; those items are very common - I'd probably eat all of them at some point during the evening..._

"Can't we just ask who brought what?" Echo questioned, Kim shaking her head.

"Zoey never reveals who brought what; she says it ruins the atmosphere if everyone knows who brought what or something..."

*Ping* Everyone turned and laughed as Teep smiled broadly, holding up the notepad.

 _Not going to lie Echo, this is the best present ever. But yeah, I guess we're just going to have to keep an eye on the plates and make a note of who eats the most of what. If it's their favourite food, they're going to eat a lot of it._

"Right... So we are basically going to stand by the food the entire evening? That's not going to work..." Kim admitted as Echo suddenly snapped her fingers.

"How about we take turns guarding the food? Do shifts and swap places until they've all been eaten?" Echo suggested, Rythian speaking up for the first time in a while.

"I think I should go."

Teep, Echo and Kim turned at him in surprise as he looked at them seriously.

"Zoey's got a hedge around her garden, I can stay on the other side with a pair of binoculars and keep an eye on the food all evening and make tallies. If I can't see what someone's taken, I text Teep, who then texts you, and one of you goes and finds out what that person just had." Rythian looked at them smugly.

 _*Ping* it's a smart plan, but a dangerous one. What if you get caught_?

Rythian laughed dismissively. "It'll be dark and I'll be staying still - plus no one ever goes near the hedges, Zoey always keeps people near the party."

Kim looked at Rythian reluctantly. "It's a good plan but... If someone takes food and you text Teep whilst he's already talking to someone else, he's not going to be able to reply and tell us in time." Kim smiled innocently as Rythian immediately picked up on what she was saying.

"Nope. Absolutely not."

* _Ping* She has a point Rythian... It would be far more efficient to let them have your number._

Rythian shook his head, looking very uncertain. Echo decided to take pity on him.

"How about a compromise? We have your numbers for tonight, and then tomorrow we delete them first thing." Echo tried to look as concerning as possible as Rythian sighed.

"...Fine." Rythian sulked as he turned on his phone, checking for his number.

* _Ping* I know Rythian will be keeping tabs but I think we all need to keep an eye on one particular set of food too... Just in case Ryth loses count. We should probably count the total number of each at the beginning too, so we can compare who had large amounts afterwards._

"I'm going Pringles!" Echo claimed quickly as Teep began to write furiously.

"I take chicken rolls!" Kim shouted as Teep stopped writing, clearing what he said and writing sulkily.

* _Ping* Fine. You guys do realise you're not allowed to eat any of them though, right?_

Echo's and Kim's faces fell sadly.


	18. Chapter 18: Starting the Party

**AN; Hi everyone! I moved and basically just completely forgot about this - seeing as I had about 10 chapters which I hadn't published however I may as well put them on here... If people like it enough then I'll keep writing!**

 **Reviews, comments and criticisms always appreciated! Enjoy :)**

Zoey's face was one of utter joy and panic when she appeared round the side of the house after Kim and Echo knocked on the front door an hour and a half later.

"Oh, hey guys! It's round the back here... You know, you're technically late because some people have seemed to come early for some reason..." She smiled as Echo and Kim looked at each other worriedly. They had agreed to go separately to Teep, who said Zoey had wanted him earlier to help set up, but if people were already here...

"Has anyone grabbed any food yet?" Kim asked quickly as Zoey laughed.

"Relax Kim, no one gets to eat until we're all here!" Zoey nudged her playfully as Kim laughed convincingly, Echo following them as they entered the back garden. Echo stopped in awe.

"Wow..." She said breathlessly as she took in the sight. Zoey's garden was big. Very big. There were fairy lights everywhere and little lamps that illuminated the whole place, making it look like an enchanted forest of some description. Echo half expected to see Bambi pop up.

She took in her surroundings carefully, noting the table of food directly in the centre of the garden and the chairs and tables lounged around it. There were hedges and bushes and small thick trees growing and various flower beds. Zoey's smile faded slightly when she noticed Echo wasn't following her, walking back towards her.

"Hey... Do you like it?" Zoey asked hesitantly as Echo tore her gaze away from the large tree in the corner of the garden, with a ladder leading up to the tree house wound in Christmas lights. Zoey glanced at it, smiling slightly.

"I ran out of normal lights... So is it alright?" Zoey asked anxiously as Echo turned to her, struggling to keep the smile on her face.

"It's beautiful Zoey..." She said truthfully as she struggled to hold back tears. Zoey smiled back happily, leaving her as the front door rang loudly again. Echo made her way over to Kim, who was watching her in concern.

"It's something, right?" Kim said kindly as Echo nodded.

"Zoey threw this because I suggested it... And it's all so amazing... No one has ever invited me to anything like this." Echo admitted as Kim laughed at her expression.

"Well, don't get too distracted, we need to keep an eye on the food!" Kim said cheerfully as she glanced at the table, waving as Alex and Ross began to make their way over. Echo froze.

"Crap. I forgot to apologise to him." Echo muttered under her breath as Kim looked at her, confused.

"What, really? I thought you apologised on Friday?!" She accused as Alex and Ross came closer, smiling happily as they chatted.

"... I couldn't find him..." Echo said quickly as Alex and Ross came into hearing range. Echo took a deep breath.

"Hey guys! Isn't this amazing?" Echo commented cheerfully as Alex and Ross nodded, Alex avoiding her gaze slightly as he replied.

"Zoey throws fantastic parties! They're always fun" Alex commented, winking suggestively at Ross as Kim shook her head whilst Echo smiled.

"Good." She said evenly as she looked at Alex, who was forced to look at her. He appeared quite sheepish for a second as Echo waited for him to say something. An awkward silence fell across the small group.

"So, Kim, how are you?" Ross asked politely after a second, Kim rolling her eyes as Echo and Alex burst out laughing, Ross turning slightly red. "What?" He demanded as Kim shook her head at him, taking his arm and leading him away from Alex and Echo.

"Right, so do you want to call me an ass or shall I just say it?" Alex said cockily, grinning as Echo pretended to think.

"I don't know... Will you actually listen to me if I do?" She asked teasingly as Alex shook his head mockingly. Echo noticed that Ross and Kim had joined a conversation with Teep and Chris, who were admiring his whiteboard. Echo smiled to herself at the fact Teep had brought it with him.

"Well, actually I was jealous..." Alex said reluctantly, Echo not listening. She realised Alex was looking at her expectantly and she pulled a face.

"I'm so sorry, I left reality for a moment; what did you say?" She asked him curiously as Alex cleared his throat.

"I, hm, I said that I was jealous of the rumour. You know, of Rythian playing with your hair." Alex looked very hesitant and Echo suddenly realised where the conversation was going.

"Hey, Alex, let's just forget about the whole thing. I've already forgotten it!" She laughed as Alex looked at her, confused.

"Well, yes, but I wanted to tell you..." He trailed off as Echo grabbed his arm and lead him swiftly over to the others, cutting across him.

"Hey, have you seen Teep's whiteboard? Teep, show Alex your whiteboard!" Echo said quickly as they joined the group, Teep nodding smugly as he wrote something down. Out of the corner of her eye, Echo realised Alex was looking slightly reluctant; it Echo had guessed right about what Alex had been about to admit, then he wouldn't say it in front of everyone.

Echo's phone went off in her bag and she took it out, unable to stop a grin from forming when she saw the name that appeared. She took it out eagerly, Chris looking over her shoulder to glance at the name before she could hide it.

"Hector?" He asked questioningly as everyone suddenly turned towards her, Teep and Kim included. Echo tried to look reluctant as she smiled at their smirks.

"First contact in a month or so... Anyone mind if I take this? It could be serious..." She added worryingly as the others nodded, Echo accepting the call and putting it to her ear.

"Hey Hector!" She said fondly as she walked away, making her way to one of the chairs facing the food. There was a pause on the other end of the line, Echo briefly hoping it was the real Hector before realising how unrealistic that would be.

"... You did not put me down as Hector." Rythian's voice said in disbelief as Echo laughed, hastily stopping as the group looked at her curiously. She waved and sat down, watching as Zoey made her way over to the others and began to talk excitedly.

"Well, I could hardly put your name, could I? And it's a good thing I did to because Chris looked at the caller ID before I could hide it anyway..." Echo smiled as Rythian sighed.

"Fine, I guess... Alex won't be pleased about that. Also, that looked like a beautifully awkward conversation you had before." Rythian commented as Echo gasped, almost turning around to face the area of hedge where she knew Rythian was hiding.

"You were spying on me?" She said, half shocked and half amused.

She could almost hear Rythian shrug as he replied "No one is near the food yet and I'm cold and bored. Was I right?"

Echo smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "Yes... I forgot to say sorry on Friday... but... It kinda felt like he was going to say something else so I led him to Teep and the whiteboard."

"Ah" Rythian's voice said in understanding as he paused for a moment. "So what did you think he was going to say?" Rythian asked interestedly. Echo rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, he's not going to get a chance to. I might have to partake in another mission impossible tonight..." She commented dryly as Rythian laughed, his voice seemingly harsher.

"Hm... Speaking of Teep's whiteboard, he seems very happy with it. How much did you say it was?" Rythian asked causally. Echo frowned to herself.

"I didn't..." She said slowly as Rythian tutted.

"Right... Because you left the label on the box." Rythian immediately regretted saying that as he watched Echo panic, turning around to the group to check Teep. "Teep doesn't know!" He hastened to add, watching her instantly relax.

"Thank god... Don't tell him." She said sternly, unable to stop herself glancing at Rythian's hiding spot. She heard laughter from the group and twisted her neck to observe Sjin and Sips had joined the party and were laughing merrily before focussing on the conversation again.

"Hey don't look over here! And I won't... Although it was pretty expensive Echo, even for an appropriate present." Echo noted Rythian's reluctant tone and smiled to herself.

"Why? Are you jealous?" She asked teasingly as Zoey started to wave at her, motioning for her to hurry up as Lewis and Duncan and Hannah appeared around the corner. Echo waved and started to walk slowly towards the group.

"Of course." Rythian said mockingly as Echo headed towards the group, smirking slightly.

"Well, babes, I have to go, I'm actually at a party... Alright babes, you can call me back in about... Half an hour maybe?" Echo said as she approached the group, people looking at her knowingly, Chris wolf whistling loudly as Hannah laughed.

"... Don't ever call me babes again..." Rythian said seriously as Echo hung up, unable to stop the grin across her face as she closed her phone.

"Sounded serious... Not. I take it you've forgiven him for not calling?" Duncan asked teasingly, the others obviously having told him who she was talking to. Kim tutted.

"Yep!" Echo smiled happily as Zoey brought out a piece of paper from her pocket, Echo trying to ignore the anger that had momentarily crossed Alex's features. Echo ignored the idea that she had made peace with Hector; she knew it wasn't going to happen for a while.

"Seating arrangements!" She said happily, Echo looking over at Teep in concern. They had planned to get the same table so they could avoid talking to other people but...

"Right, Kim and Hat Films on table one, Lewis, Simon, Duncan, Sips and Sjin on table 2 and Hannah, Teep, Echo and myself on table three... Have I missed anyone?" Zoey's face scanned everyone anxiously as they shook their heads.

"Great! So we'll chat for a while and then food time!" Zoey said happily as everyone made their way to their appropriate table, talking and eyeing the food. Kim was already being subjected to innuendoes and wiggling eyebrows before she even sat down at her table as Hat Films had rushed over to try and claim each other's seats. Lewis, Duncan and Simon were partaking in a conversation about the Diggy Diggy Hole Club, which Sips and Sjin were seemingly highly interested in by the small smirks they gave each other. Echo noted all this as she sat down next to Hannah and Teep, Zoey sitting opposite her.

"You know Echo, it's strange; I don't think we've spoken much, yet it feels like I know you so well..." Hannah said kindly as Echo smiled in response.

"Well, I don't think we have any classes except form together... And you always seem busy at lunch!" Echo joked as Zoey smiled happily, surveying everyone.

*Ping* _Echo, you should tell Hannah about those sketches in your room; Hannah does Art club after all._

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "When were you in Echos room...?" She asked curiously as Teep instantly realised his mistake, Zoey frowning slightly at him.

"No, I took a picture and showed them him, they're in my room!" Echo said shakily as Zoey nodded, looking slightly suspicious. "I don't have them any more though; had to delete it for storage space" Echo could hear her voice go slightly shaky at the end under Zoey's unusually stern gaze. Teep looked highly relieved until Zoey turned her attention on him.

"Where did you get this from Teep? It's perfect for you!" Zoey smiled, Teep relaxing as he wrote out a reply.

 _It was a present._

Hannah widened her eyes. "Wow, lucky you; I didn't even realise they did stuff like that!" Hannah commented, turning to Echo with a knowing look. Echo gulped. Hannah seemed unnaturally observant.

"Must have been from someone who likes you very much Teep" Zoey said kindly as Teep pulled a face before remembering Echo was at the table. He froze as Echo laughed, Teep sighing quickly and apologising as Zoey and Hannah looked confused. They looked at Echo, confused.

*Ping* Teep drew there attention back, giving Echo a moment to relax.

 _Kim and Echo got it for me as a joint present; they had a really good voucher or discount on certain items, so they got me this!_

Zoey paused before smiling, slowly rising from the table. "Echo, will you come with me to the food table with me? Let's get these people eating!" She smiled sweetly as Echo followed her to the table, casting a insecure glance at Teep before following.

"So, Teep was potentially in your room and you're giving him gifts... I, um, well..." Zoey suddenly lost her nerves as she looked at Echo pointedly. Echo sighed loudly; she was fed up of conversations about other people to do with her.

"No, nothing's going on, I was being nice." She said flatly as Zoey instantly beamed, nodding as they reached the food table.

"Uh huh. Well let me know if anything happens though; I'm always interested in when people have a crush!" She winked cheekily as she turned around to the others. "Food is now available" she announced happily as she reached forward and grabbed a pringle whilst Echo watched her in horror.


	19. Chapter 19: Hide and Seek

There were occasional slight scuffles as people continued to fight for food, people reaching constantly across each other. Rythian frowned, keeping his eyes on the table at all times whilst writing messily on the notepad he had on his lap. People were moving so quickly and he didn't have the time to text the others to let them know he was struggling. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Duncan reach for a sausage roll, noting it carefully before his attention was drawn to Alex eating two chicken rolls at once whilst laughing at Chris's look of disgust.

Rythian sighed to himself. This was much harder than he had thought... Glancing at his watch, it showed half an hour had gone by. Rythian wasn't sure he could take much more of this... He could only hope that the others were doing a better job than him. He had noted they were subtly recording numbers on their phone now and again, and could only hope they were having better luck than him.

Kim made her way over to Echo, laughing. "You keeping tabs?" She murmured as they watched Zoey take another pringle happily.

"It's really hard, everyone is going at different times so I'm having to constantly watch it... Plus Hannah keeps looking at me suspiciously whenever I try and talk to Teep!" Echo huffed in annoyance, trying to look happy. Kim nodded.

"Same here; at least you don't have the three idiots on your table..." She said half seriously as she glanced over to her table, which showed Ross, Chris and Alex trying to stuff as many marshmallows on their faces as possible. Echo followed her gaze and snorted.

"At least it wasn't marshmallows on the list..." She giggled as she imagined Rythian trying to keep tabs on how many were stuffed in their mouths.

"We need a break from the food anyway... Oh!" Kim exclaimed as an idea came to her. She looked at Echo smugly. "Just play along when Zoey comes, okay?" Kim said hurriedly as she raced over to Zoey, pulling her away from the others. Echo watched in confusion as Zoey and Kim began to walk towards her, Zoey looking horrified whilst Kim nodded sadly. Kim whispered something to Zoey who nodded firmly and shouted for everyone's attention.

"Everyone!" Rythian watched as Zoey's voice called loudly out to everyone, looking serious. "I have just been informed of a terrible tragedy..." Zoey continued, pointing at Echo. Echo couldn't help the worry and confusion from forming on her face.

"Echo has never played a game of hide and seek!" Zoey burst out, rushing over to Echo, who was now simply looking highly confused. Echo glanced towards Kim, who was laughing, as Zoey gave her a hug.

"We're going to sort this out, okay? Don't you worry!" Zoey smiled kindly as Echo managed a small confused smile back. "Right, I propose we all play some games now, starting with hide and seek for Echo! They will be a point system, everyone gets a chance at seeking, and the winner gets to request a prize!" Zoey bubbled excitedly as Teep pinged.

 _Sounds great! Who's seeking first?_

Zoey looked thoughtful before Kim spoke up. "How about we seek in pairs?" Kim suggested, looking at Echo knowingly. Echo immediately picked up on her look.

"Yeah, I'll seek with Kim!" Echo stated, already walking towards her. She was surprised when Zoey pulled her back, objecting.

"No, you have to hide first, it's the most exciting part! Kim can seek with... Ross?" Zoey suggested innocently as Ross shrugged as a response but smiled. Kim smiled back but looked at Echo worryingly; they needed an opportunity to speak to Teep in private - the only way that was going to happen was if two of them found the other whilst seeking.

"Right, everyone start hiding! Boundaries are the hedge!" Zoey called as she motioned to Kim and Ross to close their eyes. They looked at each other and nodded before closing their eyes and began counting together out loud.

"1... 2... 3..."

Instantly, Echo ran towards the back of the hedge, looking for a place nearby so she could contact Rythian if need be. She ran towards a rounded bush relatively near to Rythian's hiding space and proceed to cautiously climb into it. There was surprisingly a lot of room as Echo sat inside, hunched up and breathing slowly, surveying her surroundings as she noticed a wheelbarrow propped on it's side against the hedge. She opened her phone and began to text Teep before realising he might be hiding with someone else, and she couldn't text Kim as she was seeking. She paused for a moment before smiling as she texted Rythian.

 _How r we doin with v food count? :)_

She heard a slight noise go off near her and almost fell over in panic from her hunched position. She immediately texted Rythian again.

 _TURN UR SOUND OFF!_

This time there was no noise as a reply soon lit up Echo's screen a minute later.

 _I was in the middle of turning it off. Food count is not going so well, people keep reaching across each other and taking food for other people... How are you lot doing?_

 _Gr8 :) ish. Teep seems k, it's Kim that's havin trouble with v trio :/_

 _I noticed. Maybe you could swap places for a while? Say you want to know more about them/Kim._

 _P.S Your text language is upsetting me._

Echo smiled as she closed her phone, looking out between the branches as Kim began to approach her. She coughed quietly and Kim immediately looked in her direction, making her way slowly over to Echo, pretending to be looking around it.

"You updated Rythian?" She asked quietly as she pretended to look around. Echo made a small noise of agreement as Kim paused.

"... Do you think if you win you could ask Zoey who brought what food? Maybe ask to see the lists at the end of the night?" Kim suggested quietly. Echo gasped at the thought.

"That sounds perfect; alright, shoo!" Echo hissed as Kim walked away, shaking her head at Ross as he looked over towards her. Ross suddenly ran towards the Mushroom Fort widely and leapt behind it, causing two shrieks from Zoey and Hannah, who had been hiding behind it.

Echo chuckled quietly as Zoey and Hannah playfully hit Ross as Kim paused by a tree, looking up slightly. She was turning her head to side to side, seemingly looking around the base, but her mouth was moving quickly; Echo realised in amusement that Teep must have climbed the tree. She quickly texted Rythian Kim's idea and waited impatiently for his reply. Several minutes later her phone lit up, by which time Duncan and Chris had been found, leaving herself, Teep, Lewis, Alex, Sips, Simon and Sjin.

 _Good plan, you just have to hide well; I assume all three of you are going to try and win each time so one of the three of you have a likely chance, seeing as she found Teep but didn't reveal him. I suggest you hide down the side of the house by the bins next round; not many people look there, although I think someone may have gone in that direction._

Echo smiled at the advice and logic behind Rythian's words. She had a sudden idea as she texted him quickly.

 _If I seek, wil u tel me wher ppl hide? O:)_

 _Only if you correct your text language. Sips and Sjin are about to get found by the way._

Echo looked up, scanning for Kim and Ross, who were looking confusedly at a leaf pile in the corner of the garden. Echo almost burst out laughing when she realised what they were looking at.

Kim cleared her throat loudly. "You do realise your butts are sticking out, right guys?" She said loudly as everyone laughed, Sips and Sjin included as they crawled out, leaves in their hair. They made their way over to the tables where all the people being caught were sat, evidently blaming each other. Zoey's laughter could be heard above everyone else easily as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Echo's phone lit up again as she opened it, her face falling slightly when she saw it was from Teep and not Rythian.

 _Has Kim told you the plan? If so, I think some serious cheating is needed now because either Alex, Simon or Lewis needs to be found right now for us to score points._

Echo scanned the large garden from her hiding place before noticing a slight movement from the shed near Teep's tree; she spotted a tuff of hair poking out from the slightly open door and smiled to herself as she texted Kim.

 _Shed._

Kim felt her phone go off in her pocket and poked her head in the nearest bush, subtly checking it whilst she was there. She smiled as she read Echo's text and made her way seemingly randomly towards the shed. She stood there for a second, pausing and looking at it until Ross ran over.

"I thought I heard breathing..." Kim said casually as she looked at the shed door as it creaked slightly, marching forward and opening it with a loud bang. Instantly Lewis and Alex ran out yelling, causing Kim to shriek slightly as she fell backwards towards Ross, who caught her before she could fall. He looked at them angrily.

"That wasn't funny guys, Kim could have hurt herself!" Ross said severely as Kim rolled her eyes, smiling as Ross let go of her. Zoey shouted loudly from the tables.

"The winners are Echo, Simon and Teep! Come out guys!" She called as Teep dropped down from the tree, drawing everyone's attention as they applauded and laughed which allowed Echo to sneak from her hiding spot, walking causally towards them. Hannah laughed as Simon rolled out from behind the bins. Echo's face fell slightly as she noted this as Simon had revealed her next hiding spot.

"You sure you've never played this before?" Hannah asked Echo, who laughed convincingly.

"Beginners luck; Ross walked right past me!" She said jokingly as Ross frowned in confusion.

"Well, I guess it's me and Zoey on now!" Hannah said with a look of utter determination on her face as Lewis smiled at her.

"Try and go easy on Echo" he said kindly, glancing at Echo's face before explaining "... She's probably the best seeker there is."

Hannah winked at Lewis, who went slightly pink as she and Zoey turned around, beginning to count loudly.

"1..2...3...4..."

Instantly Kim and Echo rushed towards Echo's previous hiding spot, Echo pushing Kim in first. However, when Kim tried to create some space, Echo realised after a while that it wasn't large enough to hide both of them as she looked around, spotting the wheel barrow.

"29...30...31..." Echo stuck her tongue out at Kim as she ran towards the wheel barrow, moving it slightly away as she climbed inside and rocked it until it fell back against the hedge; she could only hope Hannah wouldn't notice it was slightly pushed against the hedge as she hunched up uncomfortably behind it. She took long and slow breaths as she heard Zoey and Hannah finish counting.

"That's actually a fantastic hiding spot." Rythian's voice said quietly right behind her as Echo held onto her aching muscles and laughed slightly after almost jumping out of her skin.

"You had better not be able to see my bum on the other side of the hedge Rythian, I'm not sure this dress is covering everything..." She whispered back savagely as she heard Rythian move slightly behind her.

"Nope, you're good." He said innocently as Echo and him giggled quietly for a while. Echo was unhappy in her rather painful hiding spot, but Rythian made it better by telling her where everyone was and telling her who had been found when shrieks sounded randomly in the air, seeing as she couldn't see anything.

"... So who's top on the food list so far...?" Echo asked hesitantly after a while of silence as Rythian shuffled slightly behind her. It was strange that a selection of leaves and twigs were preventing them from seeing each other.

"Sips on sausages, Alex on the chicken rolls and Duncan and Zoey relatively tied on Pringles." Echo noted the edge to Rythian's voice as when he had mentioned Duncan and Zoey and she frowned to herself. She wished she could see his face.

"... Was that picture of you and Zoey in her locker serious?" She asked as another whoop of laughter carried through the air. She had been wondering about it since she had seen it there, pinned up with hearts around the edge of the frame. She heard Rythian breathe deeply before answering, knowing he knew which one she was referring to.

"You mean the one where I was proposing?"


	20. Chapter 20: Secrets Undiscovered

**AN: Glad to see some many people are reading this again - I'd forgotten how much I liked this story... Anyway, enjoy his next chapter! :)**

Echo paused slightly and nodded before realising Rythian wouldn't see her. However, he seemed to take the silence as a confirmation as he sighed.

"School play a few years back; me and Zoey got married in it. I actually asked her what she'd do if I ever proposed in real life. She said for me to stop being silly and that me and Teep and her were already a family so it didn't matter." Rythian spoke sadly as he remembered the rehearsals and the amount of fun he had had rehearsing.

"So you like her?" Echo asked as Rythian fell silent. He hadn't told anyone his feelings for Zoey, past or present, not even Teep. He remembered Teep asking him once and Rythian denying it too quickly, the small sad smile that had appeared on Teep's face afterwards. Teep had known, even then, that Zoey would never like Rythian the way he wanted her to. That was years ago though...

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Echo said quietly as she took Rythian's silence as a reply. Rythian exhaled slowly.

"No, it's fine. I, um, just don't ever talk about stuff like that..." Rythian began awkwardly, trying to explain himself.

"You liked her, right? Then something changed?" Echo guessed as Rythian laughed without humour.

"How do you know these things?" He asked her in wonder as she shrugged in her hiding spot. "Dammit, Teep just got found..." He added grumpily as Hannah dragged Teep out from behind the Mushroom Fort tree trunk.

"The same way you were able to spot Alex likes me before I did; you tend to notice other people's words and behaviour in that area than your own" Echo said wisely. "So what changed?" She asked curiously.

"I did, I guess. I realised she didn't like me in the same way and just started committing more to my studies, burying myself in work and hobbies... Like the magic." He smiled as he heard Echo laugh slightly.

"Hmm... You know, sometimes it's just better to get things off your chest Rythian. Don't punish yourself for something that wasn't your fault." Echo's voice wavered slightly as Rythian realised she was giving advice which needed to be given to herself.

"You too... Have fun!" He added quickly as another shout went up, Hannah yelling happily.

"Right, winners are Kim, Echo and Chris!" Hannah shouted, Echo reluctantly staying in her hiding place for a moment longer.

"You going to be alright?" She said quietly as she pushed the barrow away from her, revealing her hiding spot as people cheered when they saw her.

"Always am." She heard Rythian mutter as she walked away, frowning slightly at the reluctant tone in Rythian's voice. Hannah ran up to her, hitting her lightly on the back.

"That was an amazing hiding spot! Although I was going easy on you of course..." She muttered, as Echo sniggered, causing another whack from Hannah.

"Right, Sips and Sjin were found first, so start counting!" Zoey yelled as she immediately ran off, everyone following suit. Echo desperately wanted to hide next to Rythian or Kim again but she knew it would seem suspicious it she kept hiding it rather igneous hiding spots; therefore she headed towards the shed, opening and closing it behind her carefully as she made her way in the dark towards the corner, crouching down. She saw a musty cover for a bike and pulled it over herself just as the door opened and shut again, two people entering quickly before closing it behind them.

Echo waited in silence for quite some time, not wanting to reveal herself in case one of the people was Alex; it was impossible to tell as neither of the people were speaking. Echo heard three people be caught before one of the voices spoke up, Echo forcing herself to be quiet.

"... So when are you going to tell them?" Hannah's voice floated out of the darkness, asking the person beside her.

"When I think Simon will be alright with it. He's dealing with enough as it is..." Lewis's voice appeared as Echo suddenly felt uncomfortable. She felt she was listening on something that was meant to be very private.

"He'd understand though; he would know nothing would change." Hannah argued as Lewis moved slightly.

"Would he though? I mean, everyone suspects it anyway, Simon included. If he was okay with it, wouldn't he have spoken to me about it?" Lewis's voice was slightly fragile and broken. Echo felt sad that this was what Lewis was like without his bold facade; worried and troubled.

"I don't know. Maybe he's giving you space?" Hannah suggested as Lewis let out a noise of frustration.

"I'm sorry Hannah... But no one is going to know we're dating until Simon is okay with it." Lewis said firmly, Hannah beginning to reply when the door suddenly banged open. Hannah and Lewis jumped apart as Sips whistled loudly.

"Found the lovebirds!" He called back to Sjin before stepping back to allow Hannah and Lewis out. "Anyone else with you?" He asked as they shook there heads as Sips followed them, leaving the door open. Echo remained where she was for a few more minutes before throwing the blanket off her, creeping to the entrance and checking no one was near her before crouching around the side of it, hiding behind the back. She let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed round the back. That had been awkward to listen to.

"You know, it's cheating to change spots..." Echo watched as Alex smiled too widely at her from where he'd been crouching behind the other end of the shed. Echo managed a small smile.

"I was inside the shed with Hannah and Lewis but they didn't see me. They were having a private conversation and I couldn't leave until they left; I'd rather be accused of cheating than admit I overheard them." Echo said quickly as Alex looked at her in concern.

"Why? What did they say?" He asked as Echo shook her head.

"No chance, they'd roast me alive if they realised I was there." She shuddered slightly when she thought of the look Hannah would give her if she knew she'd been there. Alex made his way over to Echo, sitting beside her.

"Fair enough. Speaking of roasting alive, is Hamish well and truly sorted?" Alex asked, speech slightly slurred as Echo looked at him in confusion. There was something off about him...

"Who?" She asked before realising he meant Rythian. "Oh, Hector, not Hamish..." She corrected, trying to think of a way to avoid him as a topic.

Alex looked at her, smirking a little as he gave a small sigh. "Yeah... I know..." Echo was confused as he edged closer to her, looking at her earnestly.

"Look, I'm not really one for seriousness and stuff but... I'll give it a go." Alex took a deep breath, seemingly about to say something but changing his mind, swaying slightly. "What did he say?"

Echo managed to creep slightly away from Alex as she pretended to stretch, finally noticing the smell of alcohol on his breath. "He was lovely, he apologised and I accepted. It's still difficult." Echo said slowly, convincing herself that could have happened if it had actually been Hector on the phone. Unlikely, but possible.

Alex looked at her blankly. "You forgave him? Just like that?" He asked doubtfully. Echo noticed the bottles of vodka stored behind him and realised why he had hidden by the shed each time.

Echo beamed at him. "Just like that... So, end of that conversation." She said firmly, dismayed when Alex shook his head.

"I know that didn't happen Echo. You're not like that you, you have a fire in you. It's what made you terrify Duncan and Ross into being friends again, it's what made me feel like an ass when you shouted at me... Do you really think I'm going to buy the idea that your ex rang you randomly after a few months and you just immediately forgave him?" Alex waffled on, looking straight into Echo's eyes. Echo stalled uncertainly.

"... Yes, because it's the truth." She said quietly as Alex moved closer, maintaining eye contact. She tried to edge away, reaching the end of the shed as Alex suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"They'll see you if you go any further..." He warned as Echo hesitated, her mind confused. Yes, there was some attraction to Alex, but she had Hector to think about... Well, the real Hector anyway. Plus Alex was clearly slightly intoxicated. She looked at the hedge almost directly in front of her and the open space to the side of her; either way, there wasn't a clear escape. She would have to face this one head on.

Echo shook her head as she looked away. "Alex, you're a great guy, but Hector is still technically my boyfriend. I'd... I don't want anything with you because it would be cheating and I would never do that to him." Echo thought that sounded like a reasonable argument as she managed to look up and face Alex's crushed face. It was terrible, but she needed an excuse. Alex looked at her as she continued "... I'd break up with him, it wouldn't be right, and I don't want anything with you right now. I'm sorry." She looked away awkwardly, ignoring Alex's frown as she stared at her feet.

"Well... What if you're not the one who cheats?" Alex said softly beside her as Echo mentally froze, trying to prepare an argument as she turned to him angrily.

It was in that moment that Alex quickly cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

 **AN: Okay, I admit I feel slightly evil for this cliffhanger... But... What do you think? :P leave a review or a favourite if you're enjoying it, and hope you all enjoy the cliffhanger over the weekend ;)**

 **... Wow I really might be evil... xx**


	21. Chapter 21: Feelings Revealed

**AN; ... Okay I know I said I was going to be evil and leave the chapter hanging but... I didn't mean to be this evil and leave it so long haha - I lost my IPad, where this is all written on... I am so sorry, I feel awful...**

 **On the bright side... Here is the chapter and I'm going to post the next one too to apologise... Please let me know what you think!**

 **P.S - I know we all wanted a slap but I realised that plans I had for another pairing would clash if it was written so... Maybe another time you'll see a good slap *hint hint hint***

 **Enjoy!**

Rythian hadn't meant to see anything. He honestly hadn't. But when Echo had gone into the shed, closely followed by Hannah and Lewis who had emerged without her, he had worried. What if something had happened? He had quickly made his way further down the hedge, racing quietly before seeing her creep around the back of the shed. He had relaxed until he had seen movement behind, realising it was Alex, and had crept forward till he was almost beside them before he even realised what he was doing.

He had seen the bottles of vodka, seen Alex drinking from them in previous rounds, and had instantly been concerned for Echo, who seemingly hadn't noticed. Rythian had felt so frustrated when he heard her making her excuses, saw her look around for an escape... Realising he could do nothing.

And then... The kiss. Rythian felt as shocked as Echo looked at that moment when Alex had begun kissing her, threading a hand through her hair. Echo was looking remarkably torn, not pushing him away but not kissing him back either. Just... Letting him kiss her. Rythian didn't know why it bothered him so much that she hadn't made a choice... It evidently bothered Alex more as he broke away, looking at Echo confusedly.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" He asked, blinking slowly as Echo shook her head, resting it on her knees as she brought her arms up to her head.

"I don't know... I don't know what to decide. I... I like Hector." Echo finally said, looking up at Alex dejectedly. "I want to be able to forget what I feel but I can't Alex. So it's not fair on either of us; you kissing me or me kissing you back." Echo explained as Alex looked annoyed.

"Then why didn't you push me away?!" He demanded, hurt and confused as he reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" Echo replied angrily, pushing him away as rage flew across Alex's face as he held onto her wrist tightly.

"FOUND YOU!" Sjin crowed as he rounded the corner, faltering at the sight before him as Echo and Alex looked up at him, one face visibly upset whilst the other was in anger. Sjin hovered awkwardly. "Did... Am I missing something?" He asked as Echo pulled her wrist out of Alex's tight hold.

"Just a drunken idiot." Echo mumbled as she picked herself up shakily, walking towards the others. She tried to hold her head up high as she walked towards the others, making her way quickly to Zoey.

"Zoey, where's your bathroom?" She asked as Zoey turned to her, immediately widening her eyes as she saw the hurt on Echo's face.

"First door on the right past the kitchen..." She said in shock as Echo nodded and marched right past her, closing the door behind her as everyone turned to see Alex staggering across the garden towards them, being supported by Sjin.

"Not again mate" she heard Chris complain behind her as she quickly made her way to the bathroom, massaging her bright red wrist. As soon as she got there, she splashed water onto her face and wrist and took out her phone, running through her contact list. She needed to talk to Hector, she was fed up of everything. The lies that everyone had, the secrets she was keeping... She wanted to talk to the person who'd practically been her other half before Kim; even if he had yet to pick up the phone to any of her other calls.

She found Hector's name and dialled it, praying that he would pick up for once, that he would talk to her. She was therefore surprised when it stopped ringing and someone picked it up. Echo wasted no time in introductions.

"Hector, it's me. I know you don't want to talk to me but hear me out, okay? I'm doing alright here, I've got friends and family again but... None of them know me like you do, and I'm scared and worried and feel so alone and I really need to talk to you about it because... I'm just so confused. I miss my old life and there's nothing here to remind me of it, which in turn reminds me of it so please, please say you'll talk to me and be there for me like before and tell me what to do because I am so done with the pain and the hurt of losing someone and not being able to cry about it... Hector? You there...?"

There was a long pause as Echo struggled to retain the tears in her eyes as a long sigh came through on the phone. "Echo, this isn't Hector. You called the wrong number." Rythian's voice came out quietly as Echo held her hand over the mouthpiece and swore quietly.

"... I know you don't want to hear this, but Alex is drunk. He didn't mean to hurt you in any way. In response to people knowing you, I'd like to think I know you very well now and if not, you have a twin. That's the closest thing you can get to a constant best friend Echo; Kim will always be there for you now, no matter what. I know what it's like to miss an old life, to have reminders about it every day and not be able to say anything to anyone else... I may not be Hector, but I am here for you Echo. I promise that. And when you're ready to talk to me about it, let me know." Rythian's voice was kind, full of concern but most of all honesty; Echo had snapped the phone shut before she even knew what she was shutting out.

She could deal with Alex, make a joke, forgive him. But not with Rythian. Not after he had heard her spill out her feelings. She couldn't forgive him right now; it was a terrible reason, but she has honestly thought Hector had picked up the phone; the pain of it not being him was more painful than what she had felt with Alex.

With that in mind, she walked out of the bathroom, practising a few smiles as she bounced out into the garden, where people were crowded around Alex, who had his head on the table.

"Is he okay?" Echo asked in concern as people whirled around to her in surprise. Kim was looking furiously at him whilst people glanced between Echo and Alex, Alex obviously having told them what had happened. Alex looked up at her voice and frowned.

"I..." He began before Echo smiled at him, walking over and giving him a light hug. Alex froze as people looked shocked when Echo finished the hug and sat down beside him.

"Here's what's going to happen Alex; I'm not going to be mad, and you're not going to be upset. I still like Hector and maybe I didn't make that as clear as I should have, especially to you. I understand how you feel about me but it would be wrong for me to try and date you when I'm still trying to get over Hector... Or am still in a relationship, it's so mucked up at this point. Point is, you're not in the wrong here so lighten up and cheer up. We're at my first mushroom party and I'll be damned if I let anything ruin it!" She said firmly, Alex smiling at her properly.

"Alright." He nodded at her as Echo turned to everyone else. "Anyone else want to get anything off their chest?" She asked, looking pointedly at Lewis and Hannah, who glanced back at her in surprise, but remained silent. "Alright then... Who's up for a dance off?" She asked as Hannah whooped loudly as Zoey rushed over to the music, turning the speakers up as everyone began dancing. Echo happily danced with everyone, including Alex, before dancing her way over to Teep and Kim.

"I'm fine guys, you can stop giving me those looks." She said, frowning as Teep and Kim exchanged glances again.

"But Alex tried to kiss you..." Kim began before Echo waved her hand at her dismissively.

"Just have some fun, alright? The food is being watched and people are heading for it either on their own or in pairs. He's got this." Echo said knowingly as she was aware that Duncan was dancing nearby. Kim and Teep smiled reluctantly.

"Alright!" They smiled as they began dancing wildly, Echo managing to laugh sincerely every now and again. She felt a buzz in her pocket and opened her phone, reading the message quickly before staring over at the hedges and snapping her phone shut.

Rythian watched as she read his apology and closed the phone without replying. Rythian knew that he hadn't done anything wrong, not technically, yet Echo needed someone to blame for not being able to talk to the real Hector; the fact he had heard her private confession to him made him feel guilty beyond belief, even though it wasn't his fault. It was bad, but he had meant every word he had said to her.

He turned his eyes back to the food table as people began to finish off the last pieces of everything; the only thing remaining out of the three foods he'd been keeping track of was the chicken rolls. Even as he noted this, Ross went over and took the remaining few on a plate. Rythian watched him carefully, preparing to write his name before he realised Ross had set the plate in front of Alex, who was looking thankful as he got some food into his system. Rythian realised it was safe to start counting up the numbers and turned to his numbers and markings he had made throughout the whole night. He added them up carefully and froze as he discovered the results. He recounted but came up with the same result, staring in disbelief as he took out his phone and began to text a name.

Teep suddenly stopped dancing as a light flashed from "Mage" as he opened it. He nodded before quickly showing it to Kim and Echo.

 _Sausages: Lewis, Duncan not far behind. Confirm?_

Teep nodded to the others as he quickly added up the talley that he had been keeping track of, sending a reply to Rythian as a message came through on Kim's phone.

 _Chicken: Alex I think as Ross took the majority but seemingly giving a lot to Alex. Confirm?_

Kim replied quickly, having already been keeping track of her numbers as Echo felt a buzz in her pocket, ignoring it.

"Aren't you going to open that?" Kim demanded in shock, narrowing her eyes in suspicion as Echo reluctantly opened her phone to see a text from Hector. Pain ran through her briefly as she momentarily wished it was the real one, just to say something to her.

However, the name that had appeared shocked Echo to the extent she forgot she was angry at Rythian for some reason, her face draining white as Kim and Teep leaned in to read it. They looked at each other in horror as Echo glanced over at Rythian's hiding spot and felt her anger ebb away slightly at the pain Rythian must be feeling.

 _Pringles: Zoey._


	22. Chapter 22: Falling Out

**AN; Here's the next chapter without such a severe cliffhanger, as promised; let me know what you think!**

 **(((Plz don't hate me...))))**

NANOSOUNDS: Are you sure you didn't lose count Rythian? :/

ENDERMAGE: Positive. Zoey had the most Pringles by far; Ross was the next person, but by a large amount.

DINORAWR: It can't be Zoey. She's been so upset.

ENDERMAGE: Hasn't everyone?

NANOSOUNDS: Lewis and Alex and Zoey as primary suspects followed by Duncan and Ross... Sounds a bit ridiculous, doesn't it? :(

DINORAWR: I'm sorry, I refuse to believe Zoey is on this list. Maybe she was on a Pringle diet.

NANOSOUNDS: I don't want to believe Ross is on there in all honesty either... But I guess we can't rule them out if they're the matching lists.

ENDERMAGE: Did Echo ask for the lists as her prize?

NANOSOUNDS: ... No. She simply asked that everyone forgave Alex and her for causing a little bit of disruption and that no one asks anything about it, to which everyone agreed.

DINORAWR: Where is Echo anyway?

Kim looked up to see Echo on her bed, reading the conversation on her laptop having turned her status to 'offline'. Echo looked up at Kim and smiled sadly.

"I told you, I'll talk to everyone on Monday. I just need a bit of space." Echo said, smiling at Kim as she nodded, typing again.

NANOSOUNDS: She's asleep on her bed. I think the party crashed her out a bit. Does anyone know what actually happened? Alex told us that he tried to kiss her but Echo asked that no one else talks about it so I don't actually know.

Echo gasped as she looked up at Kim, stunned, as she shrugged playfully. "You need to know what we think, or we need to know what happened. Just saying." Kim said firmly as Echo looked at her, worried.

ENDERMAGE: She told you he had tried to kiss her?

DINORAWR: Yeah... Although you would have seen that, right Rythian?

ENDERMAGE: ... Yes.

NANOSOUNDS: So what happened?! Do I need to go beat up Alex because I will do it if he hurt her.

Kim stuck her tongue out at Echo as she laughed, concealing her shaking hands from Kim behind the keyboard. What if Rythian had seen her?

ENDERMAGE: They were chatting and Alex tried to make a move on her. Echo rejected him and Alex tried to grab her wrist. Just as Echo said.

DINORAWR: When did Echo mention Alex grabbed her wrist? I didn't hear that.

ENDERMAGE: Oh... Maybe he didn't then. It must have been from my angle, sorry.

Echo read this in shock. She hadn't mentioned the wrist to anyone and she knew Alex wouldn't have either. That meant... That meant that Rythian had seen everything and was covering up for her. So he had seen the kiss. Seen her do nothing to stop it. Had he heard her too? No wonder he had tried to be so nice to her! Why did he keep spying on her!?

Kim looked up as Echo's status suddenly came online and noted Echo's livid face. "Woah, Echo, what's wrong?" She asked as Echo joined the conversation.

"Rythian. I am fed up of him right now." She spat out as she began typing.

*ECHOSOUNDS HAS JOINED THIS SESSION*

DINORAWR: Hi Echo! How are you feeling?

ECHOSOUNDS: Did you see me Rythian?

NANOSOUNDS: Hey, Echo, chill... alright?

DINORAWR: Chill? Why, what's wrong?

ECHOSOUNDS: Can everyone be quiet and let Rythian reply because I want an answer. Did. You. See. Me?

ENDERMAGE: ... Yes.

DINORAWR: Um, what's going on?

NANOSOUNDS: I'd like to know too... :/

ECHOSOUNDS: Why were you watching? What need was there to spy on me?!

ENDERMAGE: I wasn't spying, I was worried!

ECHOSOUNDS: Oh, you were worried? Well. That makes everything alright for watching me.

ENDERMAGE: You were in the shed with Lewis and Hannah! You didn't come out with them, I thought something had happened!

ECHOSOUNDS: Yeah, because they were really going to murder me in the shed. Grow up.

DINORAWR: Echo, what is going on? I thought you were behind the shed with Alex the whole time?

NANOSOUNDS: ... What really happened? Someone explain right now.

ENDERMAGE: It wasn't just that! Alex had been drinking and when I saw you go round to hide with him, especially after your awkward conversation, I thought you might need a distraction or something!

ECHOSOUNDS: Yeah, because you would have revealed your hiding spot as a distraction.

ENDERMAGE: I would have actually.

ECHOSOUNDS: I don't believe you. Why don't you just leave me alone?

ENDERMAGE: I'm not the one who voluntarily hid with a drunk who had a crush on me and then did nothing to stop him!

ECHOSOUNDS: I didn't know he was there! I didn't know he was drunk and I didn't know what to do, I had no escape!

NANOSOUNDS: Someone tell me and Teep right now what happened.

ECHOSOUNDS: Alex kissed me, alright? That's all there is to it.

ENDERMAGE: He also grabbed her wrist aggressively and whilst he was kissing her, she did nothing.

ECHOSOUNDS: Why does that even bother you?! You're don't control my actions.

ENDERMAGE: And neither do you, clearly! You should have pushed him away or kissed him back not just... Sat there, and allowed it to happen!

NANOSOUNDS: ... What?

ECHOSOUNDS: Why does it bother you so much that I did nothing?

ENDERMAGE: Because it could have been far worse. And you might have done nothing then too.

ECHOSOUNDS: Well, good job nothing did happen and it's none of your business then.

ENDERMAGE: I am trying to explain myself. Look, I'm sorry for the whole Hector thing too, I should have said something but you sounded upset. But allowing yourself to be kissed by someone you don't even like is stupid, particularly for you.

ECHOSOUNDS: I don't care, alright? How do you know I don't like him? Why do you think you know me so well when you don't? I actually like Alex a lot so why do you have the right to judge on what I do?!

ENDERMAGE: BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE KISSED HIM BACK. Why is that so hard to understand, if you liked him you would have done something and if you didn't you would have pushed him away. Just letting him kiss you gives him the option to assume you like him!

DINORAWR: Rythian, calm down!

ECHOSOUNDS: No, this is great, let's see Rythian lose his calm, collective mysterious facade for once. Zoey might have had a hand in your isolation. Duncan probably betrayed you too. Hey, let's even throw Alex in for the measure, and Lewis, and assume they all hate you.

NANOSOUNDS: Echo.

ENDERMAGE: ... You're not going to make me angry Echo.

ECHOSOUNDS: Weird, I thought I just did. Mind if I screenshot?

ENDERMAGE: Not at all, mind if I tell Echo and Teep how scared you were with Alex?

ECHOSOUNDS: How could you possibly know that?! HOW?! You don't know me!

ENDERMAGE: Because I could see it in your eyes! In the way you looked at the hedge, almost directly at me, looked past the side of the shed, moved right to the edge in the hopes of escaping. I. Was. There.

ECHOSOUNDS: ... You were right behind the hedge?

ENDERMAGE: Yes, and I've never felt so useless in the whole of my life then I did then.

ECHOSOUNDS: Well, that's makes two of us!

ENDERMAGE: Good. When you want to talk rationally and sensibly let me know.

ECHOSOUNDS: Couldn't have said it better myself.

ENDERMAGE: Good.

ECHOSOUNDS: FINE.

*ENDERMAGE AND ECHOSOUNDS HAVE LEFT THIS SESSION*

DINORAWR: What the hell just happened?

NANOSOUNDS: I'm not too sure, but if they're arguing then we can't exactly get any further to help Rythian. I'm going to speak to Echo, she slammed her laptop shut and stormed downstairs.

DINORAWR: I'll text Rythian. If he doesn't reply then I'll see if I can get to his house but no promises.

NANOSOUNDS: Alright.

Kim paused before drawing out her phone, texting Teep on it separately, texting normally .

 _... Does it feel like something else is going on here?_

Kim waited patiently until Teep replied.

 _I have a vague idea why Rythian's annoyed, but not Echo. That's your job :) let me know how it goes._

Kim let out a deep breath as she went downstairs, finding Echo in the living room watching TV. This was going to be very difficult and very awkward.


End file.
